Triangulo amoroso
by xio albarn
Summary: amor, celos, testosterona, confusión, venganza, traición, asi como las hormonas alborotadas que trae la adolescencia y el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Por cierto, en medio de todo eso me encuentro yo, Maka Albarn.
1. Chapter 1

despues de tanto tiempo he vuelto, con nueva historia, jejeje, pero es que no tengo casi tiempo :S

pero tranquilidad, despues de esto daré un repaso a los nuevos capitulos subidos o historias, asi como intentare subir algun capitulo de alguna de mis historias

sin más que añadir, os lo dejo leer

* * *

"_Buenos días Death City. Son las siete de la mañana y hace un espléndido día de primavera para hacer cualquier tipo de actividad al aire libre…"_

Ni siquiera había terminado la frase el presentador de la radio cuando salté de la cama apagándolo. Me dirigí a la ventana de mi habitación y corrí las cortinas. Tal y como anunciaban, el sol brillaba con más intensidad de lo normal y eso hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en mi rostro. Tarareando una extraña canción, cogí mi uniforme como integrante de las _Spartoi_, así como ropa interior nueva, y me dirigí al baño para darme una relajante ducha.

Ignoraba la razón por tanta felicidad repentina. Quizás me ocurría algo bueno aquel día, aunque tampoco era una fecha señalada como especial. No le di más importancia y deje que el agua de la ducha cayera suavemente sobre mí. En ningún momento deje de tararear aquella melodía cuya procedencia no recordaba. Por alguna razón que escapaba de mi comprensión, me gustaba a pesar de la leve oscuridad de sus notas. Me hacia sonreír.

Salí del baño a los veinte minutos y fui directa a la cocina. En el camino golpeé la puerta de mi compañero.

- A levantarse, Soul.

Un gruñido fue todo la que obtuve por respuesta. Suspiré. Pensé que cuando lo convirtiera en Death Scyther se levantaría solito y a su hora. Me equivoqué. Tuve la absurda esperanza de que utilizaría el radio-despertador que le regalé cuando cumplió los dieciocho. Pero volví a equivocarme.

Freí dos huevos y cuatro lonchas de bacon. Lo último que quedaba en la nevera, esa tarde tendría que ir a hacer la compra. Así mismo, hice unas cuantas tostadas y coloqué en la mesa la mermelada y la mantequilla. Serví los huevos y el bacon repartiéndolos en dos platos distintos. Recordé que no me costó mucho acostumbrarme a este tipo de desayuno, el japonés es mucho más fuerte que esto, por eso tomamos el que ha tenido Soul toda su vida.

Miré la puerta de su habitación. Aún no daba señales de vida. Con paso decidido me dirigí para allá y abrí la puerta con un movimiento rápido y fuerte.

- ¡Venga, Soul, a levantarse!

Tal y como esperaba el se limitó a taparse más.

- ¡Mira que día más espléndido hace!

Sin esperar su respuesta corrí sus cortinas iluminando toda su habitación. Pretendía ser todo lo molesta que pudiera.

- ¡Piérdete, Maka!

- Parece que alguien se va a levantar con el pie izquierdo – canturreé con burla sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como se quitaba las sabanas de encima y se sentaba en la cama. También pude apreciar que intentaba mirarme mal, pero el sueño le podía. Reprimí la sonrisa que luchaba por asomar en mi rostro. Aquella era la imagen mas divertida que había visto jamás.

- No entiendo por qué tengo que levantarme.

- Porque empezamos las clases en una hora, además tardamos catorce minutos en llegar a Shibusen.

Soul bufó, fue entonces cuando me giré para encararlo. Tenía puesta la camiseta que le regalé cuando cumplió los dieciséis. Ahora le quedaba claramente pequeña, por lo que solo se la ponía para dormir. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcándose todas las partes de su torso, sus potentes brazos, sus abdominales. ¿De verdad es tan fuerte como aparenta? No conocía la respuesta por lo que me hubiera gustado comprobarla. Cerré los ojos ¿me estaba comiendo con la mirada a mi compañero? Sí, ¿por qué? No tenia ni la más remota idea. Aquello si que era absurdo. Volví a abrir los ojos. Soul me estaba mirando con una ceja levantada.

- Si tardamos catorce minutos en llegar, ¿por qué no me levantas a las ocho y cuarto?

Sin lugar a dudas cada día que amanece este niño es más tonto.

- Porque yo soy la técnico y, en consecuencia, son mis órdenes las que se cumplen. – murmuré con voz cansada.

Me dirigí a la puerta. El desayuno se estaba enfriando.

- Puede que en el campo de batalla sí, pero aquí somos iguales.

Rodé los ojos. No tenia caso discutir con Soul. Siempre salía con una tontería nueva.

Me senté y empecé a desayunar pensando en la relación que tenía con mi compañero. Hacia mucho tiempo que no discutíamos como… antes. Haría cosa de un año que no le daba un Maka-chop al igual que él no me llamaba "plana rata de biblioteca". Lo máximo que hemos discutido estos últimos dos años ha sido algo como esa tontería matutina. Por qué no despierto a Soul más tarde, quién tiene el control sobre al mando a distancia, a quién le toca cocinar. Nunca nos enfadamos de verdad. No me gustaba enfadarme con Soul. Ahora que lo pensaba había sido un cambio muy radical a como nos comportábamos cuando teníamos trece y catorce años.

Soul arrastró los pies hasta sentarse delante de mí. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía haberse guiado por el olor. Desayunamos en silencio. Cuando terminé miré la hora. Eran las ocho menos diez. Por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar que Soul me estaba mirando. Le mire y una leve sonrisa asomo por su rostro. Me sentí cohibida. Me intimidaba al mirarme con aquellos ojos penetrantes que tenían un brillo que no sabía identificar. Llevaba ya tiempo haciendo eso y sin embargo no me acostumbraba. Por esa razón hice lo que siempre hacia, desvié la mirada mientras un leve sonrojo coloreaba mis mejillas.

- ¿Pu-puedes dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿No te puedo mirar?

- N-no lo sé. – tartamudeé.

Soul rió entre dientes. Volví a mirar la hora. Eran las ocho en punto.

- Me ducho y nos vamos.

Pues date prisa. Como muy tarde nos vamos en un cuarto de hora.

Soul se puso totalmente erguido y me saludó como un cabo a su oficial.

- Por supuesto, señorita.

***

Me paré en seco frente a la puerta de clase. Detrás de mí Soul corría jadeante. Cuando llegó abrí la puerta y entramos juntos. A pesar de haber llegado diez minutos tarde, Stein aún no había aparecido. Suspiré aliviada.

Nos sentamos en dos huecos libres, bueno, yo me senté mientras mi compañero se dejaba caer.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- No jadear.

- Si ahora lo estuviera haciendo nos habrían matado hace mucho tiempo, ¿no crees?

- ¿matado?

- Si, Soul, ¿no te acuerdas de las otras veces que jadeaba? – murmuró Black Star con voz insinuante a nuestras espaldas.

No se me escapó el doble sentido de sus palabras. Rodé los ojos. Siempre tenia que hacer las mismas insinuaciones. Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Soul le sonreía con autosuficiencia y se señalaba el pecho de una forma muy varonil.

- Soy una máquina.

¿Cómo se atrevía a seguirle el juego? Aquello era totalmente increíble, aunque no entiendo porque me sorprende, ambos son igual de idiotas. Me di la vuelta para ver, no solo a Black Star, sino también a Liz mirándonos totalmente concentrada y levemente sonrojada.

- Me pregunto por que habréis llegado tarde.

Liz y Black Star rieron en bajito.

- Porque Soul ha tardado en la ducha.

Me golpeé mentalmente por haber contestado.

- ¿"ha" o "habéis"?

Me sonrojé furiosamente y aparté la mirada mientras ella y Black Star rebuznaban más que reían. Soul me estaba mirando como esta mañana, con la estúpida sonrisa y el extraño brillo en los ojos. Me cortó la respiración.

¡Maldita sea!

Por suerte, Stein irrumpió en el aula con aire cansado y la clase dio comienzo. No me entusiasmaba la clase de Historia pero sirvió para mantener callados a esos morbosos, aunque de vez en cuando les podía oír cuchichear y reír en bajito. ¿Es que no se cansan?

***

Era la hora del almuerzo y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería. Me moría de hambre. No veía el momento de llegar y pedir una hamburguesa con patatas. Abrí la puerta y corrí junto con Black Star y con Patty a pedir nuestra comida. Cuando tuve la bandeja llena, aunque no me la acabaría comiendo toda y seria Soul quien terminara mi plato, me dirigí a la mesa donde ya estaba Tsubaki comiendo con Liz. Iba hacia allí cuando me interceptó Ryan, un chico un año mayor que yo. Congeniábamos estupendamente, por lo que no pude reprimir que una sonrisa ancha y estúpida asomara por mi rostro.

- ¡Maka! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bastante bien, la verdad, ¿y tú?

- Mejor – me respondió con una brillante sonrisa que no pude sino devolvérsela.

- Llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cuánto a sido? ¿Dos, tres semanas?

- Algo así – rió entre dientes y me encantó al sonido – ya no nos encontramos en los pasillos.

- Ya, bueno…me han cambiado algunas clases – murmuré con tono de disculpa.

- No te preocupes, Maka – Ryan colocó una mano sobre mi hombro – el Shibusen no es el único lugar sobre la Tierra. Podríamos vernos fuera.

En ese momento sentí como un alma se alteraba a mi espalda, pero carecía de importancia. Estaba demasiado concentrada en el significado de aquellas palabras. ¿Me estaba pidiendo salir?

- Po-podríamos…

- Eso es estupendo – no se me escapó que Ryan miró con burla a alguien de mi espalda – este fin de semana nos vamos Josh, Rose y yo de acampada. Vente.

- Suena muy bien. Me lo pensaré y mañana te digo algo.

Me sonrió cálidamente segundos antes de que sonaran sus tripas. Al instante enrojeció mientras yo me reía por lo bajo.

- bueno, me voy a comer. Nos vemos mañana Maka – se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Sin perder la sonrisa, me senté delante de Tsubaki. Ignoré las miradas de Liz y me metí una patata en la boca. Estaba riquísima. Eché Ketchup por encima de todas y empecé a comérmelas lentamente, disfrutando del sabor.

- Maka.

- ¿Mmmm?

- ¿Conoces el nuevo restaurante japonés? – me preguntó Tsubaki.

- ¿El de la plaza?

- El mismo.

- Nunca he estado, pero dicen que esta muy bien.

- Estábamos pensando en ir mañana a cenar.

- Una salida solo de chicas – agregó Liz.

- ¿Te apuntas?

- Por supuesto. Hace tiempo que no tomo un buen sushi.

Nada más decir aquello, llegó el resto del grupo con las bandejas de comida. Soul se sentó a mi lado como siempre. Estaba muy extraño ya que miraba fijamente su plato con el ceño fruncido y casi no se movía. Lo normal hubiera sido que se comiera su comida y la mía en cuestión de segundos.

Durante el almuerzo, Black Star no comento nada acerca del comportamiento de su amigo, lo que solo significaba una cosa. Él sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo y no pude evitar mirarle fijamente. Será más fácil interrogarle a él que a Soul.

Recogimos las bandejas y nos dirigimos al gimnasio. Casi habíamos llegado y Soul aún seguía en sus propias cavilaciones, por lo que me acerqué a Black Star.

- Vaya, Maka, veo que vienes al resguardo de mi luz. No te preocupes, el gran Dios Black Star siempre protege a los más débiles.

- Si, si – respondí distraída a sus auto-piropos – Black Star, ¿tú sabes que le ocurre a Soul?

En cuanto dije eso, se cayó al instante y negó con la cabeza evitando mirarme. Su propia estrella le delataba. Estaba mintiendo.

- Black Star, no puedes engañarme.

- No te miento.

- Nos conocemos desde siempre, sé cuando lo haces.

- ¿qué gano engañándote?

- No sé… - pensé durante un momento una respuesta acertada – ¿cumplir con tu código del honor?

- En efecto, el dios Black Star siempre cumple sus promesas y le prometí a Soul que no te diría nada acerca de eso.

Me daba igual lo que le prometía o dejaba de prometer. Es mi compañero y quiero ayudarlo. No permitiría que se fuera así, como así. No me alejé ni un milímetro de Black Star. Me olvidé momentáneamente del resto fijando toda mi atención en mi amigo. Le seguí y seguí y seguí hasta que me detuvo abruptamente.

- Espera, no querrás entrar aquí.

Ladeé la cabeza para ver que estaba enfrente de la puerta de los vestuarios masculinos. Me aparté rápidamente. Me apoyé en la pared de al lado mientras Black Star entraba riéndose. Había ganado. Él lo sabía y sabía que yo lo sabía, y eso era mucho peor. Suspiré frustrada.

Noté que alguien se acercaba y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con mi fiel compañero. No sonreía, pero tampoco fruncía el ceño. Estaba tranquilo y sereno. Sus ojos impactaron en los míos y quedaron conectados. No rompimos el contacto visual en ningún momento, en los pocos segundos que tardó Soul en pasar la puerta. Esos segundos cuando el tiempo se detuvo y no existía nada más. Dejé de respirar.

Entonces antes de que entrara en el vestuario, de forma casi simultánea, nos sonreímos. No fue una de esas anchas sonrisas que cualquiera puede ver, esta fue más sutil y leve. Más especial, y no sé por qué, pero sentí como unos finos alambres me conectaban a él.

***

Salí de las duchas después de una exhausta hora de gimnasia. Soul no me estaba esperando en la puerta, me dijo que iría a las taquillas porque tenía que recoger una cosa. Sin perder más tiempo me dirigí allí para que volviéramos juntos a casa.

Me acerqué a él sin que se percatara de que estaba cuando noté que algo se le caía. Lo recogí. Era una carta. Otra chica solicitaba ser su técnico, aunque tenía la ligera sensación de que mi compañero estaba teniendo tanto éxito, más que como arma como chico. Debía admitir que era bastante atractivo.

- Hola.

Soul saltó en donde estaba y se giró a verme. Me regaló una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban.

- Se te ha caído esto.

- Cogió la carta.

- ¡Oh! Bueno…

La miró con gesto pensativo durante un buen rato. Luego frunció el ceño como si se acordara de algo y la rompió en dos. Hizo una bola de papel y la tiró a una papelera cercana. Encestó.

- Cada día te mandan más peticiones.

- Ya... – murmuró con gesto cansado, como si el tema no tuviera que ver con él.

- ¿Y no vas a aceptar ninguna?

Ni yo sabía por que le repetía aquella pregunta de hace unos años. Ya me había dicho que no en aquel momento, además me acababa de demostrar que no le interesaba, pero tenía la sensación de que Soul fuera a irse en cualquier momento con otra chica más…atractiva.

Es cierto que ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña, hacia tiempo que dejé las dos coletas para dejar caer mi pelo en cascada sobre los hombros, sin embargo no destacaba en ningún sentido y desde que nos conocimos Soul siempre dejó muy claro como le gustaban las chicas.

Pero, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Qué importa la atracción física en compañeros de alma? Él puede salir con quién quiera, ¿verdad?

- La suave risa de mi compañero me sacó de mis absurdas cavilaciones.

- ¿Por qué debía de hacerlo? – Sin perder la sonrisa me empezó a acariciar el brazo - me _gusta_ mi compañera.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido?

ya sé que para eso continuo algo pero esta idea no dejaba de rondarme la cabeza

la continuo? si, no? mandarme un review para saber vuestra opinión,

por cierto, he intentado ceñirme lo más posible a la serie, por eso no estan por ahora ni Kid, ni Crona, aunque seguramente aparecen luego

y eso es todo por hoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo y muchas gracias por los reviews! aquí os traigo la continuación de la historia, he intentado no tardar mucho

Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo

* * *

No me di cuenta de que Tsubaki me estaba hablando hasta que Liz me zarandeó de una forma casi violenta. Estábamos en ese nuevo restaurante japonés, en nuestra noche de chicas, o mejor dicho estaban. Yo aún me encontraba en lo que había ocurrido ayer, en lo que me había dicho Soul. ¿Cómo debía entender eso? ¿A qué se refería con que le gusta su compañera? ¿Soy buena como tal o le gusto como…?

- ¡Maka!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que estás en tu mundo astral – me comentó Tsubaki – No has respondido a ninguna de nuestras preguntas.

- Lo siento

De verdad que lo sentía pero no podía evitarlo. Aquello era muy impactante. Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ninguno del grupo, mucho menos de Soul.

El chico cool se interesaba por la chica…¿nerd? Porque eso es lo que soy y siempre me ha criticado por ello. Me ha llamado friki, rata de biblioteca, más de una vez dijo que me saldrían setas en la cabeza. Aunque siempre se ha preocupado por mí. Del mismo modo que yo me he preocupado por él, supongo. Yo también hubiera dejado gustosa que me cortaran el pecho para que a él no le ocurriera nada. Porque somos compañeros, somos amigos. Del mismo modo que me dolería que hirieran a Black Star o a Patty. Sería igual. ¿Igual?¿Me dolería del mismo modo? Quizás no, pero es porque veo y estoy con Soul casi todo el tiempo. Vivimos juntos como si…

- ¡Maka! – Liz me dio con tal intensidad que casi me caigo de la mesa.

- Lo siento. – tenía que concentrarme más en la conversación que llevaban para que no se repitiera. Sin embargo me parecía tan insustancial en comparación con mis propios pensamientos que me costaba seguir el hilo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Maka?

¿Ahora era yo el tema? Estupendo, de verdad que lo estaba deseando.

- A mí no me pasa nada.

- Pues has estado muy rara – me dijo Patty con la boca llena.

- Soul me ha dicho lo mismo…

Fue un susurro, más para mí que cualquiera de las que estaban allí…

- Soul, ¿eh?

… sin embargo, Liz tiene un oído increíble.

- Sí, Soul. Es mi compañero a fin de cuentas.

- Y te gusta.

No fue una pregunta. Por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar la sonrisita nerviosa que se dibujaba en el rostro de mi amiga, sin lugar a dudas esa era una idea que llevaba rumiando desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Una idea que a mí jamás se me hubiera ocurrido, algo totalmente improbable, aunque tampoco lo negué. Me quedé callada como si me hubieran pillado. Como si hubieran descubierto mi más terrible secreto, aquel que guardaba de la forma más celosa. No era verdad, pero mi silencio no hacía sino alimentar esa fantasía creada por Liz.

Todas guardaron silencio del mismo modo que yo. Solo Patty tenía la boca abierta, pero las otras también aguardaban mi respuesta. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, sin embargo las palabras no salieron de mi boca. Se quedaron estancadas mientras pensaba. Mientras pensaba en Soul, o intento de. Me resultaba imposible concentrarme, la mente se me había quedado en blanco. ¿Me gustaba Soul? Eso explicaría algunas cosas, como…

Liz se aclaro la garganta suavemente y cogió su vaso de sake.

- Lo que te voy a decir no es para ofenderte, pero creo que es mejor que te lo diga una amiga a una cualquiera. Pese a lo que decimos Black Star y yo, ninguno ve a Soul detrás de ti.

No le presté atención a Liz para concentrarme en Tsubaki.

- Ayer dijo: _Me gusta mi compañera._

Escuché como un vaso caía al suelo y se hacía añicos. Me giré levemente, pero Liz ni se inmutó. Seguía en la postura en la cual estaba momentos antes, con la mano levantada cerca de la boca, como si fuera a beber un líquido inexistente. No era una opción. Patty tampoco, seguía con la boca abierta. Volví a concentrar mi atención en Tsubaki.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- Que pese a lo que opinan Black Star y Liz, no me resulta imposible. Es cierto que Soul es un chico muy atractivo, pero tú tampoco eres fea. Además, es tu compañero, como bien has dicho, tu compañero de alma, él ha podido ver cosas en ti, que la mayoría de la gente no puede. Te conoce mejor que tú misma y al revés.

Sin lugar a dudas me encanta como habla esta chica. Les eché un vistazo a nuestras acompañantes, no se habían movido ni un milímetro. Parecían estatuas perfectas. Eso me hacía pensar que Tsubaki y yo estábamos solas, por lo que tenía más libertad para hablar.

- Pero…

- Te ha dicho que le gustas, ¿qué haces?

- A lo mejor es un malentendido. Dijo compañera, le gustaré como compañera a igual que tú le gustas como amiga.

Tsubaki rió suavemente.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Solo como compañero y amigo.

- ¿seguro?

- Sí. – fue una respuesta rápida aunque no estaba muy convencida de ello.

- ¿Y si él no se conforma con ser tu amigo? ¿Qué haces?

- No lo sé - ¿Adónde quería llegar? - ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no?

- No son más que casos hipotéticos – respondió con dulzura.

- Supongo que dejaría de ser su compañera durante un tiempo para no hacerle daño. No le correspondo.

No tenía la más remota idea de por qué había contestado eso, sin embargo lo hice. No me arrepentía de lo que dije, tan solo quería que fuera feliz y si con mi ausencia lo consigo, no me molestaría tener que mudarme.

- De acuerdo, Maka. Vamos a imaginar que no solo le gustas, vamos a imaginar que te ama. Sin embargo, tú dices no corresponderle. – asentí en silencio. Por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar que Liz y Patty ya se habían recuperado y estaban tan confundidas como yo sobre hasta donde quería llegar Tsubaki. – Entonces te vas de la casa. Imaginemos que te mudas con tu padre.

- Yo nunca me mudaría con mi padre.

- ¡Es un caso hipotético, Maka! – me regañó Liz.

- Lo siento.

- Supongamos – continuó Tsubaki como si nunca la hubiéramos cortado – que debido a que no quieres hacerle daño, tampoco vais juntos a misiones. Resonar almas es algo muy íntimo, podeis saber lo que piensa el otro en todo momento. Tú estarías muy incómoda recibiendo esa ola de sentimientos no compartidos, mientras que él tendría que soportar tus constantes rechazos.

Dejé que continuara pese a no saber a donde quería llegar a parar. Si quería despertar algo en mí, de esa forma no iba a conseguirlo.

- Por esa razón, se os recomienda buscar otro compañero. En pocas semanas, puedes ver que Soul tiene a otra.

Una serie de emociones despertaron en mi pecho. Se arremolinaron en él y me hicieron sentir ansiosa. No supe muy bien por qué, pero no me gustó esa expresión. _A otra_.

- Con el tiempo, es apreciable que Soul vuelve a comportarse contigo como tú esperas. Vuelve a verte como a una amiga. Eso es lo que quieres.

- Sí – susurré después de un momento.

- Sin embargo, puedes apreciar que no todo es como lo era antes. No te hace tanto caso.

Las emociones siguieron arremolinándose en mi pecho contrayéndolo de una forma inexplicable. Algo me decía que no debía seguir escuchando aquello, una parte de mí no quería escuchar el final de la historia, pero no la callé. Dejé que siguiera hablando.

- Su nueva compañera, esa chica con la que ahora comparte tanto tiempo como compartías tú con él, acapara toda su atención. Además ella le mira de la misma forma.

La imagen se recreó en mi mente automáticamente. Soul y una atractiva chica se encontraban sentados en un banco del parque perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Cerré los ojos pero la imagen no se borró. Seguía tan nítida como antes. El flujo de emociones y sentimientos que estaban llegando a mi pecho se hizo más grande, tanto que dolía.

- Ahora es a ella a quien cuida cuando esta enferma…

Un pinchazo.

- Es a ella a quien le enseña a bailar…

Cerré los ojos incapaz de borrar todo eso de mi cabeza.

- Toca el piano única y exclusivamente para ella…

Ya ni siquiera toca para mí. Para mí. Deseé que Tsubaki se callara. Que dejara de hacerme daño. Daño. Ese era su objetivo, dañarme para que me diera cuenta de lo que le resultaba obvio. Que me diera cuenta de que en realidad sí respondía a sus sentimientos.

No dije nada. Me olvidé del mundo por un momento recreando de forma masoquista esas imágenes que mi amiga había comentado. No había descrito nada, tan solo lo había dicho, pero mi mente estaba recreando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Se me desgarraba el pecho de solo pensar que Soul estaría con otra chica.

Patty se inclinó hacia adelante y limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Todas se acercaron hacia mí y Liz me rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos atrayéndome hacia ella. Ninguna dijo nada, se dieron cuenta de que sobraban las palabras. Se lo agradecí completamente.

*******

No llegué tarde a casa, pero si lo suficiente como para esperar que Soul ya estuviera dormido. Por eso me sorprendió cuando abrió la puerta al intentarlo yo por el otro lado. Reconozco que me sorprendió bastante y eso me resulta un poco humillante teniendo en cuenta que soy muy sensible en la percepción de almas. Quizás había bebido más de lo que en un pricipio pensé.

- ¿Estas despierto?

Vale, no era la pregunta más inteligente, de hecho era la más tonta. Me tendría que haber quedado en el simple _hola._

- ¿Estas bien, Maka?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No pareces en tus cabales – fue claramente palpable la nota de mofa en su voz.

Fui a contestarle algo, pero no pude. Mi cuerpo se movió solo alejándome de allí. Sin lugar a dudas aquello era lo más absurdo que ocurría en mi vida.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- A mi habitación, supongo – contesté claramente tan confundida como él.

- Pues esa es la puerta del baño. – dijo como pudo mientras su angelical risa sonaba en el apartamento.

- Sabré yo donde está mi cuarto – respondí con autosuficiencia.

Abrí la puerta y entré dentro. Encendí la luz. Soul tenía razón. Estaba en el baño. Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido tan estúpida y las risas de fondo de Soul no me ayudaban. Necesitaba pensar, pero no encontraba el hilo de mis pensamientos. Me sentía extrañamente perdida, pero feliz. Una sensación extraña y agradable. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi rostro aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué.

- ¿Vas a salir?

Me miré en el espejo. El pelo se me caía por la cara. Cogí una goma negra y me hice una improvisada coleta caída. Abrí la puerta. Soul me esperaba con una expresión divertida.

- ¿No tienes sueño?

- Es mucho más divertido verte que dormir.

Me encogí de hombros mientas me dirigía a la auténtica puerta de mi habitación.

- Me voy a cambiar.

- Creo que será mejor que te acuestes.

- ¿Tú vas a hacerlo?

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo sueño, Maka.

- Entonces te haré compañía.

Dicho eso me metí en mi habitación. Como pude me quité la ropa. De una forma increíble se me había olvidado desvestirme y más de una vez me vi tentada a pedirle ayuda a Soul. Al final pude yo sola, no sin dificultades. Por último me quité el sujetador y lo tiré por la habitación.

Miré debajo de la almohada, pero no estaba mi pijama. Abrí el armario obteniendo el mismo resultado. No me di por vencida y recorrí toda la habitación buscando alguno de mis pijamas. Habían desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro. Ni siquiera una nota. Suspiré. Nunca creería que pensaría de esta forma. Sería cosa del alcohol. No es que en el restaurante japonés me pusiera hasta arriba de sake, es que al salir nos encontramos con unos amigos de Liz en el parque y ahí es donde entraron en juego el ron y la ginebra. Me tuve que haber aplicado el cuento que le decía a Soul cuando salíamos de fiesta.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando vi una vieja camisa de Soul. Me la dio una vez para que me la pusiera cuando estuviéramos en casa. A él le quedaba muy pequeña pero para mí era perfecta. La cogí y me la puse sin pensármelo dos veces, aunque no he pensado mucho lo que he hecho en los últimos diez minutos. La abotoné a excepción de los dos últimos. Era verde palo, me encantaba el verde.

La camisa no era tan larga como debería, a malas penas me cubría completamente las braguitas, pero lo dejé pasar. En esos momentos no me importaba mucho lo que se viera o dejara de ver. El único pensamiento que tenía acerca de eso era algo como: _"No me va a ver nada que no tenga."_

Abrí la puerta y miré a Soul. La sonrisa le había desaparecido y sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, más abiertos de lo normal a causa de la impresión. No se esperaba eso, no era normal en mí. No cuando estaba sobria. Me acordé de lo que me dijo ayer. Lo propio hubiera sido que enrojeciera y desviara la mirada deseando que me tragara la tierra mientras él no dejaba de mirar mi cuerpo semidesnudo y sus palabras revoloteaban por mi mente. _"Me gusta mi compañera. Me gusta mi compañera. Me gusta mi compañera."_

La diferencia residía en que yo no estaba en condiciones normales, por lo que ni enrojecí, ni aparté la mirada. Mantuve el contacto visual muy pagada de mí misma, ya que me estaba prestando toda su atención.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunté sin pensármelo dos veces.

Aprecié que asentía levemente. Sonreí. Soul se incorporó en el sofá para hacerme hueco y me dirigí hacia él.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, jeje, lo siento sé que lo he dejado de la misma forma que el anterior, pero juro que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente.

muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews!! No pensé que recibiría tantos. Solo mi otra historia Infiel la hace competencia de comentarios (de entre las mías). Si recibo otros nueve reviews en este capitulo, subo la continuación antes de que termine la proxima semana y si son más de nueve, lo hago un poco más largo. (Digamos que tienen que llegar a los viente en total xD)

¿Qué pasará la próxima semana? mandarme los reviews y averiguadlo lo antes posible.

No voy a dejar un adelanto, pero recordad que Maka está borracha, semidesnuda, enamorada de Soul (sí, enamorada, yo no lloro por alguien que simplemente me gusta) y además Soul es un pervertido que también siente algo por ella.

y eso es todo por hoy!!


	3. Chapter 3

he aquí el suiguiente capitulo, espero que no os quejeis, este es el más largo, pese a que no llegamos a los veinte reviews...

supongo que por eso lo termino como lo termino, jejeje,

espero que os guste

* * *

_Abrí la puerta y miré a Soul. La __sonrisa__ le había desaparecido y sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, más abiertos de lo normal a causa de la impresión. No se esperaba eso, no era normal en mí. No cuando estaba sobria. Me acordé de lo que me dijo ayer. Lo propio hubiera sido que enrojeciera y desviara la mirada deseando que me tragara la tierra mientras él no dejaba de mirar mi cuerpo semidesnudo y sus palabras revoloteaban por mi mente. "Me gusta mi compañera. Me gusta mi compañera. Me gusta mi compañera."_

_La diferencia residía en que yo no estaba en condiciones normales, por lo que ni enrojecí, ni aparté la mirada. Mantuve el contacto visual muy pagada de mí misma, ya que me estaba prestando toda su atención._

_ - ¿Te gusta lo que ves?_

_Aprecié que asentía levemente. Sonreí. Soul se incorporó para hacerme hueco y me dirigí a él._

Nuestros ojos mantuvieron contacto de forma intensa. Durante un momento me perdí en aquellos rubíes perfectos. Los ojos de mi compañero. MI compañero. Mío. Aquello fue lo único que vi claro en aquella noche. Si no le gustara como persona, hubiera dicho algo así como: _"Me gustas como técnico" _o algo parecido. Me lo hubiera dejado muy claro. Soul en algunos temas resultaba muy directo. Por esa razón fui derecha hacia él. No veía el momento en el cual llegaba a su lado y le besaba. Me moría por besarle. Estampar mis labios contra los suyos, no encontraba placer mayor. Me inclinaría hacia él y nos besaríamos iniciando nuestro momento mágico hasta que…

…sentí un dolor muy agudo e intenso en mi espinilla derecha. Calculé mal el espacio a causa de la borrachera. Me empotré contra la mesa bajita del salón. Las risotadas de Soul no se hicieron de esperar. Como un acto reflejo a mis golpes, empezó a reírse incluso antes de que el eco del choque dejara de oírse. Maldita sea. Estaba convencida de que si hubiera estado sobria no se habría reído lo más mínimo. Eso me enfureció. Le lancé una mirada envenenada mientras cojeaba al sofá y me sentaba a su lado. Me ignoró completamente. Él siguió a lo suyo, riéndose de mi desgracia. Se dobló de la risa mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas. Que poca vergüenza riéndose de su técnico de esa forma. Le di un golpe seco en el hombro haciendo que se levantara de nuevo. Me miró mientras se intentaba calmar. Esperé pacientemente a que lo hiciera.

No fue un golpe muy fuerte o yo ya me había acostumbrado por las constantes batallas, pero dejó de dolerme rápidamente. De todas formas ignoré ese hecho y miré con el ceño fruncido a mi compañero mientras él tenía esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- ¿Te diviertes?

- Un poco. Lo siento.

Se le veía algo arrepentido y la verdad es que yo tampoco podía quejarme. Cuando era él quien volvía borracho yo no solo me reía sino que le gastaba jugadas por mi propia y maligna diversión. Eso hizo que reconsiderara el enfadarme y volviera al punto principal. Soul es increíblemente sexy.

- Pues si quieres podemos divertirnos más.

No sabía de dónde había sacado esa voz tan sensual, así como el valor. Nada más decir aquello mi cuerpo se incorporó sentándome a horcajadas sobre él. No se opuso a mí, o quizás sí lo hizo pero yo no me enteré. Con urgencia, fusioné nuestros labios. Tal y como predije era el mayor placer que había experimentado, era incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Amoldé mis dedos entre su pelo atrayéndolo más a mí en un intento de estimularlo más. No se había movido ni un milímetro. Seguramente me equivoqué. Liz tenía razón. Me había hecho falsas esperanzas. Me separé de él lentamente.

El corazón me dio un brinco cuando sentí sus fuertes manos en mi espalda impidiendo que me moviera más. Esta vez fue él quien me besó. Mi respuesta fue gustosamente rápida. No me separé de él lo más mínimo, ni siquiera cuando la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas a causa de la falta de oxígeno. Nunca antes había tenido un beso tan largo. Sin embargo no me quejé. Por mí podía durar todo lo que quisiera.

El corazón me dejó de latir cuando sentí su lengua rozar mis labios. Me abrazó fuertemente. Lo hacía todo de una forma tan increíblemente sexy que mi autocontrol se fue por la ventana rápidamente. No me dio tiempo ni de despedirme. Por eso bufé molesta cuando se separó de mí bruscamente.

- Lo siento, Maka.

No le contesté. Le miré a los ojos unos segundos y volví a inclinarme para devorar sus labios. Volvió a responderme y también volvió a separarme. Me acerque de nuevo pero esta vez solo me separó. Le miré molesta.

- Maka.

Volví a guardar silencio. Él no añadió nada más. No me dijo nada. Volví a equivocarme. Liz tenía razón de nuevo. No era más que otras de las chicas que pueden pasar por la cama de Soul. No me quería de verdad. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, pero las reprimí. Debía llegar a mi habitación lo más rápido posible y llorar de en mi cama lejos de su mirada. No quería que me viera. Me incorporé para irme pero no me dejó. Su férreo abrazo me mantuvo junto a él.

- No te vayas, Maka.

- Tranquilo, lo más seguro es que mañana no me acuerde. Podremos ignorar que no ha pasado nada.

- ¿No te acordaras de nada?

- Tengo que estar muy borracha para hacer lo que hago.

- Entonces déjame que te diga algo, a pesar de que suene un poco cobarde sabiendo tu estado. – cogió aire, de repente le noté muy nervioso – Maka te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que un hombre puede llegar a querer a una mujer. Te has convertido en mi sol particular-

No le dejé continuar. Le besé con pasión. Le besé como nunca antes había besado a nadie. Era mío y de nadie más.

- Yo también te quiero.

Le respondí como pude mientras mis labios dejaban su boca y se acercaban a su cuello. Recorrí todas las líneas que lo contorneaban con mi lengua mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza. Me había escuchado. Sonreí. Intenté degustar el momento tanto como pude, por ello atrapé de nuevo sus labios en un beso frenético. Ya no había vuelta atrás. No había forma de pararnos. Recorrí con mis manos sus hombros deleitándome de su forma y su musculatura. Luego las bajé para contornear su pecho. Él cada vez me abrazaba con más fuerza y aún así no lo notaba suficientemente cerca. Nuestros labios no se separaron en ningún momento.

Introduje mis manos por el interior de su camiseta y casi gemí de placer al notar sus abdominales. No había perdido el tiempo cuando se iba al gimnasio con Blak Star y eso me gustaba. Sin embargo no pude llegar mucho más lejos. Al intentar quitarle la camiseta me cogió las muñecas y me inmovilizó. Su mirada era tierna y su agarre firme.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa, Soul?

- No vamos a hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no? Creí que me querías. No soy deseable. – No sonó una pregunta como esperé.

Soul rió levemente.

- Claro que eres deseable, tonta.

- Pero…

- Estas borracha.

- Y…

- No creo que…

- ¡¿Quiera acostarme contigo?! – aquello sí que no me lo podía creer. – No soy una ignorante virgen, ¿sabes? Sé lo que hay y lo que me está demandando mi cuerpo ahora.

Soul carraspeó levemente pero lo ignoré. Forcejeé para acercarme más a él, aunque me costó muchísimo. Tan solo pude rozar sus labios. Suspiré resignada.

- Me rindo – dije entre dientes.

Mi compañero sonrió con autosuficiencia y me soltó las muñecas para rodearme con sus brazos.

- No me voy a arrepentir – le susurré.

- Por favor, Maka, no me lo hagas difícil.

- ¿Dificil? – estaba borracha, pero eso si que pude entenderlo. Desabroché uno de los botones de la camisa.

- Maka – su voz era ronca – por favor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Soul? – pregunté con voz inocente.

- Pasa que estas increíblemente sexy llevando solo esa vieja camisa mía y además puedo ver claramente que no llevas sujetador debajo.

Me mordí el labio. Como si fuera un robot mi mano derecha se dirigió al siguiente botón. Lo desabroché bajo la atenta mirada de Soul. Si me quitaba el otro mi pecho quedaría al descubierto, aunque Soul volvió a detenerme. Quizás no era tan pervertido como pensaba en un principio.

- Por favor.

Me crucé fuertemente de brazos.

- Vale niño malo.

Soul se rió y no pude evitar unirme a él. Después nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro durante un momento que me pareció muy breve. Me perdí en aquellos ojos que me demostraban lo que ya descubrí en aquella cena. Bajé la mirada y vi el enorme espacio entre nosotros dos. Me incliné para abrazarlo y así eliminar cualquier tipo de separación. Él me devolvió el abrazo apretándome firmemente contra su pecho. De todas formas aun no me sentía totalmente pegada a él por lo que me moví más hasta que sentí algo. Me incorporé rápidamente. Soul me miraba intensamente.

- ¡Anda!

- ¿Qué?

- Me he chocado con algo. – dije mirando hacia abajo aunque no podía ver que era.

- Ma-Maka, te has chocado conmigo.

- Imposible.

- Te equivocas – me miraba orgulloso y arrogante.

Yo no entendía nada. ¿Me había chocado con él?¿Cómo? lo más seguro es que me estuviera vacilando. Levanté la mirada, en su rostro seguía el mismo semblante. Fruncí el ceño. En ese momento no estaba para sus jueguecitos por lo que alargué mi mano derecha hacia su cadera para descubrir que era aquello.

- ¡Maka!

* * *

- ¿Que yo te qué?

No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Eran las doce de la mañana y Soul y yo estábamos en una pequeña cocina del Shibusen que teóricamente no podían usar los alumnos. Teóricamente porque Soul y yo sí teníamos permiso, ya que yo le convertí en una Death Scyther. En esos momentos me estaba contando detalladamente lo que hice anoche. Para mi desgracia no me acordaba de nada y solo tenía la palabra de Soul, pero aquello resultaba de lo más inverosímil.

- Lo que he dicho, me tocaste el orgullo, Maka.

Empezó a reír como un loco a causa de su propia gracia, aunque yo no la encontraba. No podía creerme que haya hecho algo así. Aunque no pude evitar sonreír en mi fuero interno. Soul dijo que le besé y admitió que me devolvió el beso. O era un pervertido aprovechado o significaba algo para él, y teniendo en cuenta que esta mañana desperté en mi cama acompañada única y exclusivamente por la resaca, me decantaba por lo segundo. Además aún no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que me dijo hace dos días. Sonreí aunque esta vez no fue solo en mi interior.

- Te gusta.

- ¿El qué?

- Ahora podrás alardear de haber tenido un privilegio que no compartís muchas.

- Soul, teniendo en cuenta la falta de dominio en tus hormonas, me parece que tu cuerpo no es ningún misterio para nadie. – fue a decirme algo pero le acalle colocando un dedo en sus labios – Ahora calla, si no nos movemos vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

- ¿Qué importa la clase?

Me dirigí a la puerta como si no hubiera dicho nada. Soul no tardó en seguirme. Lo hacía muy de cerca y por el rabillo del ojo pude apreciar que no dejaba de mirarme. Lo ignoré para meterme en mis propios pensamientos. Aunque ninguno de los dos haya dicho nada, era palpable la repentina incomodidad del silencio que nos rodeaba. Nos habíamos besado y si no llega a ser por el insospechado dominio de Soul, a saber cómo habríamos acabado. Aquello no era bueno, nosotros somos compañeros y no otros ligues más. Si algo saliera mal acabaríamos… no quería volver a recrear la historia de Tsubaki. Llegamos a la puerta de clase. Suspiré. Debía concentrarme en otras cosas si no quería que acabara dándome un ataque. Aunque la resaca me impedía concentrarme en muchas otras cosas más.

Vi como Soul se adelantó. Pensé que iba a abrirme la puerta y ya estaba preparando mi sonrisa cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad me estaba cortando el paso.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Soul?

- No, bueno, yo… no es nada.

Me sonrió, aunque no llegó a sus ojos. Se notaba que algo le estaba rodando la cabeza, pues no había dejado de mirarme y además su alma se agitaba nerviosamente. Lo hubiera encontrado gracioso si no fuera porque me había colocado de forma sutil entre la pared y su cuerpo.

- De verdad no te acuerdas de nada – no era una pregunta, por lo que guardé silencio – verás hay algo más que no te he dicho.

¿Sobre anoche? No me interesaba saber nada más. Sin embargo esas palabras no salieron de mi garganta. Se quedaron a la espera de no sé qué. Admito que quería a Soul, pero esa posición me estaba incomodando.

- Verás, tú y yo hablamos de algo. Resulta que-

- ¡Chicos!

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que Black Star si podía ser un Dios. Uno de esos que aparecen en el mejor momento y ayudan a los pobres indefensos.

- ¡Anda! Lo siento. Vámonos Tsubaki, no les molestemos en sus cosas de mayores.

Para su desgracia ese sentimiento duró poco. Me separé de Soul mientras Black Star entraba en la clase riendo como un maniático y diciendo cosas como _¡No me lo puedo creer! _y _Liz, estábamos equivocados_. Puse los ojos en blanco. Mi compañero no dejaba de mirarme de forma intensa y ante eso no pude sino sonrojarme. Fue entonces cuando la vi. La mirada de antaño, aquella con el brillo indescriptible y acompañada por esa sonrisa tan boba pero tan tierna a la vez que por un momento se me olvidó todo. Inclusive la resaca.

- ¿Qué hacéis afuera, chicos?

La voz del profesor Stein nos sacó de nuestra burbuja de un brinco. Sin más miramientos entramos en la clase corriendo, ocupamos nuestros sitios y cogí un cuaderno para tomar apuntes mientras Soul se recostaba sin dejar de mirarme. La posición de su cuerpo era de curiosidad, cualquiera que nos mirara pensaría automáticamente que yo había hecho algo de lo que quería enterarse. Sin embargo su alma me decía que aún estaba pensando en lo que me hubiera dicho si Black Star no hubiera aparecido en el momento más apropiado. He de reconocer que a mí también me llenaba de curiosidad. No se me ocurría de que podría haber hablado con Soul. Aunque creo que ya tuve bastante de mis peripecias de anoche.

- ¿Vais a ir a la fiesta de Takeru? – nos preguntó Kim desde atrás.

- ¿Fiesta?

Tanto Soul como yo levantamos la cabeza para ver escrito en mayúsculas el anuncio. El profesor Stein lo ignoró olímpicamente y empezó con la clase. Nadie dijo nada más al respecto. Escuché como Soul y Black Star cuchicheaban, pero no les di la mayor importancia. Me dediqué a intentar tomar apuntes hasta que sentí que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Suspiré mientras me recargaba sobre la silla. No podía concentrarme como era debido. Cerré los ojos y deseé que la clase terminara antes de lo normal.

Una bola de papel cayó suavemente en mi regazo. La abrí para encontrarme con la inconfundible letra de Soul. Era un texto bastante amplio donde me mostraba su división interior. Se moría por ir a la fiesta con Black Star, aunque también se preocupaba por mi resaca. Cogí el bolígrafo y le contesté. Debo decir que aunque una parte de mi quería ir, no me sentía con ganas de pensar en fiestas. Sin embargo, él podía ir solo. Sin ningún problema.

Le devolví la hoja y me introduje de nuevo en la paz de mi mente. Aunque no duró tanto como me hubiera gustado. Alguien me sacudía el hombro. Abrí los ojos claramente molesta para encontrarme con la mirada intensa de Soul.

- ¿No vas a ir? – me susurró.

- Puedes ir solo. – le respondí de la misma forma.

- No sería lo mismo.

- ¡Claro que sí! No me necesitas para llegar allí.

Soul suspiró.

- Te necesito para todo.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Había sido un susurro apenas audible, pero yo llegué a oírlo o eso creía. Lo más seguro sería que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero que importaba en esos momentos, se sentía tan bien. Suspiré. Cuanto más subiera más dura sería la caída luego. Lo mejor sería asegurarse.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué qué has dicho?

- ¿Yo? Nada. – estaba tan confundido como yo. Volví a suspirar, hay que ser realista, Soul no siente lo mismo por mí.

Acabó la clase con otra de las maravillosas caídas de Stein. Recogimos nuestras cosas en silencio mientras Black Star no dejaba de explicarnos no sé qué relación entre el universo y él.

- ¿Donde están Liz y Patty? – preguntó Soul.

- ¿Te das cuenta ahora?

- Mi mundo no gira alrededor de ellas.

- Están haciendo lo que comúnmente se llama _dormir la mona_.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Yo debería haber hecho lo mismo. No estar allí. No era un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero eso no quitaba que prefiriera estar en casa con un buen tazón de chocolate. Cogí mis cosas y empecé a bajar las escaleras. No me apetecía nada ir a comer para dirigirme luego al gimnasio. Después de la comida lo único que me apetecería sería dormir la siesta. Me faltaban solo dos escalones cuando me paré en seco. En la puerta, apoyado contra el marco se encontraba un chico moreno increiblemente guapo que no dejaba de mirarme con sus profundos ojos verdes.

- Ryan, ¿qué haces aquí?

- He pensado que podríamos tomar algo juntos.

- Tenemos una hora para comer y después clase de gimnasia, asi que me parece que no va a poder. – contestó Soul tenso a mi lado.

- ¿No puedes?

Ryan no dejaba de mirarme, suplicándome que me fuera con él, y a decir verdad nada me apetecía más que eso. Bueno, estar con Soul, pero tampoco podía perder el tiempo persiguiendo un imposible, por lo que di un paso hacia Ryan.

- Creo que me vendría bien. La resaca aún no me ha dejado en paz y si luego queremos ir a la fiesta…

Añadí eso último mirando a Soul, quien no parecía muy contento. No dejaba de fulminarle con la mirada a Ryan como si fuera su oponente en un duelo.

- Soul…

- Le diré a la profesora que te encontrabas mal.

No me habia mirado y seguía igual de tenso cuando me dijo eso.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Claro.

Bajó la mirada para contestarme esa simple palabra y después regalarme una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. No estaba muy convencida pero Ryan empezó a tirar de mi brazo suavemente para que le siguiera. No me gustaba dejarle así, a nadie le gusta dejar detrás al hombre que ama, sin embargo cuando éste solo te mira como una amiga no se puede hacer nada más. El chico que tenía a mi lado en ese momento también me gustaba y, aunque en menor medida, también le quería. Quizás llegara a amarlo como a Soul.

Nos dirigimos a las taquillas donde dejamos nuestras cosas y luego nos fuimos a la puerta principal rumbo a la calle. El sol brillaba con intensidad dando unos colores más vivos al paisaje de la ciudad que teníamos enfrente. Ryan pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros. No sé si fue el esplendido día, el gesto de mi amigo o ambas cosas, pero por un momento la resaca dejó de molestarme. Sonreí.

- ¿Qué tal tu cabeza?

- Mejor. Quizás eres algo así como mi medicina personal.

Ryan rió entre dientes.

- Por cierto, ¿a qué viene esto?

- ¿Qué comamos juntos? – asentí – He pensado que como no vas a venir de acampada con nosotros, podrías compensarme con esto.

Esta vez fui yo quien rió.

- ¿Puedo considerarlo nuestra primera cita?

- Por supuesto – le respondí mientras cortaba unos alambres que me unían a un punto específico del colegio y los ataba a Ryan. – Esta es nuestra primera cita.

Seguramente podría adelantarme a la historia de Tsubaki y salvar mi relación con Soul. Sonreí ante la idea. Pasé uno de mis brazos por la cintura de Ryan y nos dirigimos a un restaurante barato de la ciudad teniendo cada uno una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy!

ya sabía yo que no os iba a gustar el final, pero sino no hay triangulo.... además esto hace las cosas más emocionantes, jajaja, por eso espero que no haya discordia a ningún personaje, bueno quizás a Maka, por no darse cuenta de lo obvio, pero a Ryan no que ya vereis que es muy mono....xD

no voy a dejar ningún adelanto, a excepción de que irán a la fiesta, jeje, sentimientos descubiertos, discusiones y una buena sesión de besos. Si quereis saber quienes protagonizan cada una de esas cosas, mandarme un review.

Esta vez me conformo con llegar solo a 22, aunque ya sabeis que a más reciba mejores cosas escribiré, jajaja

y eso es todo por hoy!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ya sé que me he tardado un poco bastante, pero tengo una buena excusa, examenes. Espero ganarme vuestro perdon con este capitulo, jeje.

Bueno, como ya sabeis, de la serie Soul Eater no me pertenece nada

disfrutar! =)

* * *

Ryan me guió a un buffet libre. Hacía mucho que no comía en uno, por lo que me emocionó la idea. Sin romper nuestro cómodo abrazo, se adelantó ligeramente y me abrió la puerta. Le sonreí en respuesta. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando vino un camarero a asignarnos una mesa. Le pagamos lo que costaba y nos llevó a nuestro lugar, uno aparentemente apartado. Me senté mientras sentía la mirada de Ryan sobre mí.

- ¿Qué les traigo para beber?

- A mí una cerveza y a ella…

- Agua – respondí sin más.

Esperamos a que el camarero se fuera para empezar a hablar. Aunque también debíamos levantarnos para coger lo que más nos apeteciera comer. La verdad es que estaba algo nerviosa por lo que pensé en buscar la comida primero y después intentar sacar algo de conversación. Me levanté pero Ryan me cogió del brazo.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? Yo te lo traigo.

- Gracias, pero no hace falta que te molestes. – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Por favor.

- Pero-

- Por favor.

Suspiré. No podía resistirme si no dejaba de suplicarme.

- A que te duele la cabeza.

- Bueno, vale, tú ganas. Con cualquier cosa que tenga carne me conformo.

Me dedicó una amplia y brillante sonrisa antes de ir a por la comida. Yo no pude hacer más que sentarme y esperar a que llegara. El camarero llegó con nuestras bebidas y me tomé todo el vaso de agua de un solo trago. Lo rellené de nuevo y lo volví a vaciar de una vez. Suspiré, la cabeza ya no me dolía como antes. Si seguía así, podría ir luego a la fiesta de Take como le dije a Soul.

Pocos minutos después apareció Ryan con dos platos repletos de comida. Me dio uno. No me fijé en que era lo que había puesto, ya podrían ser tarántulas fritas que me las habría comido sin darme ni cuenta. En esos momentos me resultaba más interesante y atractiva la radiante sonrisa que me estaba dedicando mi acompañante y no pude evitar devolvérsela con un leve sonrojo. Me ponía algo nerviosa, pero no se me ocurría otro lugar mejor en el que estar. A excepción de sus brazos como estuve hace apenas cinco minutos.

- ¿Te gusta?

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta que me estaba hablando, y otros tanto luego para percatarme de que me preguntaba sobre la comida.

- Esta muy buena, has escogido bien – le contesté aunque lo cierto es que ni siquiera lo había probado.

- ¿Entonces me gano un punto?

- Creo que necesitas algo más que escogerme el menú para ganarte un punto.

Reímos de buena gana.

- Me podrías dar una pista.

- ¿Para qué?

- Quiero ese punto.

Unas suaves carcajadas escaparon de mis labios.

- Un ramo de rosas estaría bien. Una cena romántica. No sé, algo así.

- ¿Un baile mientras se escucha un piano de fondo?

- Prefiero el violín – añadí rápidamente.

Soul tocaba el piano. Soul me enseñó a bailar. No sabía bien por qué pero mi ser escapaba de aquello que situara a Soul en un plano romántico. No podía imaginármelo, porque si lo hacía no sería yo su acompañante y eso dolía de una forma extraña. Le amaba, Tsubaki tenía razón. Aunque él no sentía lo mismo por mí, Liz tenía razón. Ese fue un duro golpe en mi estómago que me quitó las ganas de comer.

- ¿Estás bien, Maka? Has puesto mala cara.

Tenía la preocupación reflejada en todo su cuerpo y estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia mí. Me recriminé mentalmente. Me dije que no perdería el tiempo en el imposible de mi compañero, por eso estaba con Ryan, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en Soul. ¿Pero que estaba mal conmigo?

- Es solo que no tengo hambre. Nada de importancia. – Intenté sonreírle. Ignoro lo que conseguí.

- Nos podemos ir.

- No te preocupes. Come tranquilo, yo te doy conversación mientras.

- Tampoco tengo hambre.

- No digas tonterías.

Ryan se levantó de su sitio y bordeó la mesa hasta colocarse a mi lado. Me tendió la mano.

- Pierdo el apetito cuando no sonríes.

Debía reconocerlo. Este chico acababa de ganarse un punto.

* * *

Salimos del restaurante y nos dirigimos al parque más cercano donde nos sentamos a la sombra de un árbol. El césped estaba húmedo, casi mojado, pero no me quejé. Hacía calor por lo que resultaba reconfortante. Miré a Ryan, quien no me había quitado la vista de encima. Me escrutó con la mirada como si intentara encontrar algo en claro. Levanté una ceja divertida.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

- Ahora nada, luego ya veré – me tumbé en la hierba.

- Venga, Maka. No me creo que la mejor técnico del Shibusen sea así de vaga.

- ¿La mejor técnico de Shibusen?¿Dónde está? – pregunté mientras recorría el parque con la mirada de forma teatral.

- Eres tú.

- Ryan si intentas ligar conmigo, eso no te va a servir, pero sigue.

Rió suavemente.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ligar?

- Primero tiene que gustarte una chica.

- Más que gustarme la quiero muchísimo.

- Pues el siguiente paso es quedar con ella.

- Ya lo he hecho.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando.

- Piropéala.

- ¿Y cómo puedo concentrarme en eso mientras tengo los más perfectos ojos mirándome?

Sonreí.

- No hay palabras para describir tu belleza, Maka. Ni Afrodita puede compararse contigo.

No supe que decir. Las palabras me atragantaron. Me atragantaron de forma literal, tuve que toser durante un minuto para liberar mis vías respiratorias. Miré a Ryan. Tenía las comisuras de los labios tensas, luchaba por no sonreír.

- No me digas esas cosas que me atraganto.

- ¿No puedo decir la verdad?

Me encogí de hombros sin saber que responderle. No estaba muy acostumbrada a que me piropeen y que lo hicieran me resultaba extraño. Quizá lo mejor era cambiar de conversación.

- No existe la verdad, porque todo lo que decimos es subjetivo.

- No estoy de acuerdo. Existen hechos que no son debatibles. Se puede hablar de forma objetiva.

- Nada es verdad. Depende del enfoque que le demos.

Ryan me sonrió con suspicacia. Sabía que estaba desviando el tema deliberadamente para evitar más semejanzas con diosas. Sin embargo no comentó nada. Continuamos con nuestro improvisado debate sobre la verdad y la objetividad. Ya sé que no es un tema muy común en citas, menos aún en la primera, pero tenía que reconocer que fue interesante. Incluso se nos unió una persona mayor que estaba en ese momento paseando y nos escuchó.

Al final no llegamos a ningún acuerdo. Ryan seguía defendiendo que se puede llegar a la objetividad, mientras que aquel desconocido y yo opinábamos febrilmente que no. Sin embargo tampoco puedo decir que perdimos el tiempo mientras nos sumergíamos en un debate filosófico, porque gracias a ello pude contemplar de primera mano la forma de pensar del atractivo moreno que se encontraba frente a mí. Aquello me gustaba, ¡y pensar que fue gracias a mi aversión a los piropos! Nunca hubiera pensado que podría hablar con él de temas profundos o abstractos si no fuera gracias a eso.

Nos despedimos respetuosamente de aquel hombre y luego nos dirigimos al apartamento que compartía con Soul. No era una dirección que hablamos previamente, fuimos para allá de forma automática.

La fiesta de Take empezaba a las ocho y eran las siete y media. Quizá si me daba prisa podríamos presentarnos a las ocho y cuarto, aunque poco importaba cuando llegáramos. Yo me lo estaba pasando muy bien en esos momentos y el hecho de que la mano de Ryan buscara la mía no hizo sino aumentar mi dicha. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tampoco bajamos la mirada para ver nuestras manos unidas. No era necesario. Además podía sentir como su alma se excitaba de alegría al comprobar que no rechacé tal contacto.

Le conocía desde hacía meses, los mismos en los que me ha ayudado con diversas cosas, en su mayoría relacionadas con el colegio. ¿Pero qué otra cosa común teníamos? A él le encantaban los coches yo era más de libros. De hecho no sabía absolutamente nada sobre automóviles. Me conformaba con reconocer las marcas y últimamente no se me daba mal. Se había esforzado concienzudamente para que me aprendiera las más básicas.

Pasó un coche a nuestro lado y no pude evitarlo.

- Un Ford.

- Veo que ha sido un buen profesor – estaba sonriendo con ganas. - ¿Sabes qué tipo?

Ahí ya me pillaba, no tenía ni idea. Tan solo me sonaba uno por lo que lo dije, quizá tenia suerte.

- ¿Fiesta?

- No, Mondeo. El fiesta es más pequeño.

- Tendré que apuntármelo para que no se me olvide.

- Eso es una buena idea, además estaba pensando en ponerte un examen la semana que viene.

Hice un puchero ante las carcajadas de Ryan. No me apetecía hablar de un tema tan aburrido como los coches.

- Vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué? Los coches son muy divertidos.

- Entonces tendré que presentarte a un compañero de clase que se llama Kilik. Le encantan casi tanto como a ti.

- ¿De verdad?

Bueno, a él le gustan más – le dije para picarlo.

- Eso es imposible. A nadie le gustan los coches más que a mí.

Reí ante su tono de voz.

Se paró y yo con él. Habíamos llegado a mi bloque de apartamentos sin que me diera cuenta. Por suerte él estaba atento. Tenía que entrar pero no hice ademán de moverme. Ni siquiera solté su mano. Aún no quería entrar. Nos miramos durante un breve espacio de tiempo. El justo para saber lo que estaba pensando el otro.

- Podríamos no ir. Llama a Soul y dile que vaya solo.

La idea resultaba atractiva, pero pese a todo aún no podía ignorar el hecho de que necesitara a mi compañero a mi lado. Me odié a mi misma ¿Por qué era tan masoquista? Estaba claro que él me veía como una amiga. Estaba claro que me hacía daño seguir dependiendo de él. Entonces, ¿por qué correteo detrás? Ese no es, sino otro gran misterio de la humanidad.

- Es que le dije que le acompañaría.

Ryan puso mala cara.

- ¿Qué no puede vivir sin ti?

- Somos compañeros. Ya sabes cómo es ese vínculo, tú lo compartes con Rose.

- Ah.

Lo dijo en un tono neutral, aunque pude percibir la nota de dolor que tintaba su alma. Se me adelantó antes de que pudiera preguntarle.

- Entonces nos vemos en la fiesta.

- Me parece que sí.

- Por lo menos me darás tu tiempo.

- ¿Para hablar de coches?

- Tú eres un tema de conversación más interesante. – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Se inclinó hacia mí lentamente, como si no quisiera espantarme. Como si tuviera miedo a que me asustara. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Simultáneamente yo también me moví, acercando mi rostro al suyo pausadamente. Nuestras frentes hicieron contacto. Noté como su aliento chocaba contra mis labios. Resultaba extrañamente placentero.

- Ya sé que los preliminares no han sido muy buenos. De hecho hablar de filosofía nunca ha podido ser considerado preliminar – Su suave risa sonó nerviosa – de todas formas me preguntaba si podría besarte.

- Bueno… - no estaba muy segura de que responder, yo también quería besarle – mirándolo por un lado me he acostado con tíos que conocí la misma noche, aunque por otro… tampoco quiero que pienses que soy una fresca.

- Si así fuera no estaría aquí contigo.

_Bésale. Bésale. Bésale. Bésale. Bésale._ Gritaba mi cuerpo de forma constante. Resultaba complicado ignorarle por eso decidí obedecerle pese a lo que me dictaba mi mente por otro lado._"Te arrepentirás"_. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se debía a que una pequeña parte de mi mente aún tenía la absurda esperanza de que Liz estuviera equivocada.

Pero eso era imposible.

Con un último suspiro, me impulsé hacia arriba con la punta de los pies buscando sus labios. Nos encontrábamos a escasos milímetros, nuestros alientos se fundían. Aunque nunca se encontraron nuestros labios.

- ¡Eh!

Aquello hizo que nos congeláramos. Nos paramos repentinamente alerta. Vi como Ryan buscaba al dueño de la voz, pero yo ya sabía quién era. Su alma dulce y cálida resultaba inconfundible. Soul.

Se encontraba en el portal. Vestido con una camisa azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros junto con los zapatos, estaba listo para ir a la fiesta. Aunque el semblante no estaba acorde con su impresión. Tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados en el pecho, todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban totalmente tensos. Mantenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y el ceño completamente fruncido. Su postura era sumamente hostil aunque por ello no dejó de resultarme hermoso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Supe de forma inmediata que la pregunta no iba dirigida hacia mí, aunque no me sentí mejor por ello. No tenía ningún derecho a hablarle de esa forma a Ryan.

- La he acompañado hasta casa, como puedes ver. – Una ancha sonrisa se extendió por su relajado rostro.

- Podría haberla ido a recoger.

- Pero no lo hiciste.

Soul frunció el ceño aún más cuando pensaba que era imposible.

- Ya has cumplido, ahora lárgate.

- Me iré cuando ella me lo diga. AHORA nos gustaría tener algo de intimidad.

- Oye, tú…

Soul dio dos pasos en nuestra dirección. Tenía el cuerpo ligeramente agazapado e inclinado hacia delante con una mirada que conocía bien. Quería golpearlo o, mejor dicho, cortarlo. Tardé un momento en darme cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba y otros tantos segundos más para ver que Ryan me había soltado y también deseaba pelear. Con un movimiento rápido y fluido me coloqué entre ellos dos.

- Vale, ¡basta!

Ryan frunció levemente el ceño pero dio un paso atrás. Soul se quedó inmóvil. Miré al primero claramente arrepentida por la reacción de mi compañero. Me sonrió como si no estuviera.

- No te preocupes, Maka. Nos vemos en la fiesta.

- Nos vemos allí.

Alargué una mano en su dirección y la cogió con afecto, después de un momento la soltó y se fue. Fue entonces cuando me di la vuelta y encaré a mi compañero. Seguía igual que antes. La única diferencia, había entrecerrado los ojos.

Coloqué una mano en su mejilla y se relajó un poco.

- Soul.

No obtuve respuesta. Seguía mirando en la misma dirección por la que se había ido Ryan. Puse la otra mano en su otra mejilla y le obligué a mirarme.

- ¡Soul! – le llamé claramente furiosa.

No me contestó pero se relajó completamente de forma automática. Me miró de manera intensa sumergiéndome en aquellos ojos mientras su olor me golpeaba de lleno. Estaba mezclado con el de aquella colonia nueva que le regalé y tanto me encantaba. Rompió mis defensas aunque no por ello dejé de estar furiosa. Le lancé una mirada iracunda y me fui hacia el portal. Entré sin mirar atrás y subí las escaleras. Fui consciente en todo momento que Soul me seguía muy de cerca.

- Espera, Maka.

- ¿A ti qué te pasa? – le pregunté dándome la vuelta rápida como un rayo.

- Nada.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso?¿Por qué le hablaste de esa manera a Ryan?

Vaciló.

- Verás, yo…

* * *

Vale, ya sé que no me vais a perdonar por dejarlo asi, pero no pude evitarlo, jujuju

De todas, os prometo que ya lo tengo pensado por lo que no creo que tarde mucho en subirlo, aunque ahora no tengo casi nada tiempo con los examenes =S

Pero os dejare un pequeño adelanto, ¿quereis?

Si no, no sigais leyendo, pero he pensado en escribirlo para ver si no me odiais tanto, jejeje:

" - Eres muy importante para mí, Maka.

Me comentó Soul mientras le quitaba los botones de su camisa. Levanté la mirada topándome con sus ojos sin perder el ritmo. Le sonreí.

- Tú también eres importante para mí.

Desabotoné el último y le quité la camisa. Él movió los brazos obedientemente para que no me costara tanto. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron mi persona. Me miraban intensamente y no pude sino sentirme cohibida. Por esa razón evitar su penetrante mirada. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros, pero me comporté como si no los hubiera puesto ahí.

Aflojé su cinturón y le desabroché los pantalones.

- Te quiero, Maka.

No me pude seguir moviendo. Aquello que tanto habia ansiado escuchar por parte de mi compañero, por fin abandonaba sus suaves y exquisitos labios.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, coloqué mi mano izquierda en su mejilla derecha y le besé la otra.

- Yo también te quiero, Soul.

Fue en ese momento cuando la verdad de mis palabras me abrumó."

¿Qué pasara en la fiesta como para que Soul y Maka acaben asi?

Lo sabreis tan pronto como lleguemos a los 30 reviews, por cierto muchas gracias por los anteriores, me encantan, me incitan a escribir mucho más. =D

Y eso es todo por hoy!


	5. Chapter 5

No os quejareis. Que lo he subido a los pocos días, aunque también es cierto que el mismo día que subo los capitulos recibo todos los reviews para continuarla. =) me hacen muy feliz

bueno, como ya sabeis nada de SE me pertenece, unica y exclusivamente esta historia

disfrutar nuevo capitulo

* * *

_ - ¿A qué ha venido eso?¿Por qué le hablaste de esa manera a Ryan?_

_Vaciló._

_ - Verás, yo…_

Bajó la mirada rehusando encontrarse con la mía. Empecé a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

- Tú, ¿qué?

- Yo…

- ¡¿Qué?

- No quiero que se aprovechen de ti.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. No sabía con exactitud lo que esperaba oír, pero eso no. Definitivamente no. Mi furia no hizo sino aumentar niveles más rápidamente.

- Pues que sepas que sé cuidar de mí misma.

Me di la vuelta sin esperar su respuesta y fui hacia nuestro apartamento pisando fuerte. Esa vez no me siguió. Se quedó allí pasmado mientras yo echaba chispas. Le ignoré. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Abrí la puerta del piso y entré. Pensé en cerrarla, aunque no estaba tan enfadada, debía reconocer. Le dejé la puerta abierta y me encaminé a mi habitación. Me quité la ropa rápidamente sin molestarme en donde caería. Ya tendría tiempo de buscarla luego. Abrí el armario con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y cogí el primer vestido que encontré. Me lo puse de forma automática.

Suspiré. Me resultaba imposible estar enfadada con Soul tanto tiempo.

Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi habitación. El azar había hecho que cogiera el vestido verde. Un palabra de honor con una caída sencilla. Era el favorito de Soul. No pude evitar sonreír. Me alboroté un poco el pelo. No perdería más tiempo en él. Me eché un poco de colonia en el cuello, una de DolceGabanna Light Blue, cogí una sandalias plata y salí de la habitación.

Soul me esperaba en la puerta. Tenía la mano izquierda en el bolsillo y la otra en el marco, donde estaba apoyado. Escuchó mis pasos y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y durante un momento, se detuvo el tiempo. Mi furia desapareció por completo. Dejé de encontrarla sentido. No cuando me estaba mirando el ser más…

- Perfecta. – susurraron sus labios.

Sin lugar a dudas estábamos tan deslumbrantes como deslumbrados. Deslumbrados. ¿He deslumbrado a Soul? Eso sí que es nuevo. Me quedé congelada en mi sitio mientras él se aproximaba hacia mí lentamente. Nuestros ojos nunca rompieron contacto.

Noté mis piernas flojear cuando colocó sus manos en mis brazos.

- Lo siento, Maka.

No supe que responder. No podía dejar de mirarle como una idiota. De manera torpe rodee su cuello con mis brazos y nos fundimos en un cálido abrazo. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su exquisita fragancia. Sus manos en mi espalda me apretaron más fuerte contra su pecho. En mi vida había experimentado un placer mayor que este y sin embargo aún no había tenido suficiente. Quería más. Mis labios buscaron los suyos.

"_Pero, ¿qué haces, tonta?" _me gritaba una parte de mi mente _"Te hará daño." "Quizás no" "No es vuestro primer abrazo y nunca había dado muestras de querer algo más"_

Eso tenia que concedérselo. Pero estábamos tan cerca. Tan sumamente cerca. Su aliento me daba de lleno en los labios dulcificándomelos.

Sonó una extraña melodía mientras vibraba en pantalón de Soul. Le estaban llamando al móvil. Se rompió el abrazo, se rompió la magia. Maldita sea. Estas interrupciones no hacían sino crecer mis dudas. ¿Ryan o Soul? ¿Soul o Ryan? ¿Gasto energías en Soul o me quedo con Ryan? A este ya lo tenía. Lo único que debía hacer era…nada, ya comía de mi mano. Aunque yo quería que comiera Soul. El resto me daba igual.

Soul colgó y me miró de nuevo. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro.

- Era Black Star. Que fueramos para allá, nos esperan en la puerta.

- Ah. – contesté, aunque no pude evitar pensar _"Te odio, Black Star."_

* * *

Cogimos la moto, por lo que llegamos solo media hora tarde. Aparcamos en la puerta y bajamos. Nos esperaban Black Star y Tsubaki.

- Eh, tío.

Soul y Black Star chocaron los puños a modo de saludo. Tsubaki y yo preferimos uno más tradicional.

- Hola, Maka.

- Hola.

No pudimos decir nada más cuando aparecieron las hermanas Thompson. Ambas estaban divinas, bueno Liz estaba divina, Patty era Patty.

- Vaya, un comité de bienvenida. No sabía que nos quisierais tanto, chicos.

- Pues ya ves – contestó Black Star, aunque de repente se cara se tiño del más puro terror - ¡Liz! ¡Un bicho! ¡Un bicho!

Gritó mientras señalaba la cara de Liz y todos lo mirábamos confundidos, a excepción de ésta que también estaba aterrorizada.

- ¡UN BICHO! Ah no, que es tu cara.

Él y Soul empezaron a reírse como posesos.

Dos mamporros. Eso fue lo siguiente que vimos. El buen par de sopapos que le dieron a cada uno. Tsubaki se agachó rápidamente, preocupada por ellos, aunque yo no lo estaba. Los salté olímpicamente y me dirigí hacia la casa. Se los merecían por idiotas.

Entré seguida por Liz y nos dirigimos directas a la barra que habían montado. No era muy inteligente beber cuando a malas penas habías superado una resaca, pero era una fiesta. Podías hacer lo que quisieras. Liz y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra nada más llegar. Busqué ron desesperadamente, encontré añejo y lo mezclé con cola. Le eché un par de hielos. Estaba insuperable. Mis labios lo rozaron levemente y sentí que la fiesta por fin había empezado.

Patty me cogió por el brazo y me llevó a la pista de baile. Tomé un gran trago y empecé a bailar con ella y su hermana. Una vuelta, otra, levanté los brazos y saltamos un poco cuando la canción lo requiso. No pensé en absolutamente nada mientras bailaba y bebía aquel líquido divino. En lo que me pareció un breve espacio de tiempo me lo acabé todo. Miré a Liz quien ya me estaba mirando haciendo un puchero y mostrándome que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

- ¿Vamos a por más?

- Bailemos antes.

Me encontraba demasiado excitada como para dejar de bailar. En una parte de mi mente aún estaba el abrazo con Soul. No es que un simple abrazo me pusiera a tope, pero los pensamientos que tuve a raíz de él, sí.

Dejé mi vaso vacío en una mesa y me volví a poner a bailar. Mi cuerpo actuaba solo, lo había puesto en automático. Se movía antes de que pudiera procesarlo. Una mano cogió la mía, me hizo dar una vuelta y después me atrajo hacia un cuerpo ancho, cálido y fuerte. Mi espalda quedó totalmente pegada al pecho de alguien.

Por un momento pensé que era Soul, aunque no era sino el alma de Ryan la que tenía a mi lado.

- No sabía que bailaras tan bien. – ronroneó en mi oreja.

- Contigo lo haré mejor. – le contesté en el mismo modo.

De esta forma empezamos a bailar cada vez más pegados, cada vez más ardientes. Pocos centímetros nos separaban. Con sus manos en mis caderas y las mías en su pecho acortamos la distancia. No sabía bien que esperaba de aquello, pero me moría de ganas por estampar mis labios en los suyos. Tardé unos minutos en darme cuenta que ese deseo no era igual que antes. Esta vez quería liberar mi frustración por no poder hacer lo mismo con mi compañero. Ryan debió de darse cuenta de lo que me demandaba mi cuerpo, porque estampó sus labios con los míos. En contra de lo que pensé al saber la causa de mi deseo, pase mis manos por su pelo y le acerqué hacia mí. No le sentí lo suficientemente cerca.

Saboreé todo su paladar, mis manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, y aún así no tenía suficiente. Quería más. Mucho más.

Nos sentamos en un sofá y continuamos nuestra labor. Me volví una adicta a sus labios.

Nos separamos durante un momento y me ofreció un trago de su vaso. Vodka con limón. No era muy fan de esta bebida, por lo que la rechacé y me lancé de nuevo a devorar sus labios. Exquisitos. No me gustaba el limón, pero cuando se mezclaba con su sabor se producía una nueva sensación difícil de explicar y altamente adictiva.

Alguien carraspeó a nuestro lado, pero le ignoramos. Sentí como sacudían el hombro de Ryan pero este no hizo sino emitir un gruñido. ¡Qué pesada es la gente! Continuamos en nuestra particular lucha por la dominancia de una lengua sobre la otra. Una lucha bastante placentera, he de decir. Hasta que el mismo pesado de antes empujó a Ryan lejos de mí. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba medio tumbada en el sofá y, hasta hace pocos segundos, Ryan estaba encima de mí. Mire con el ceño fruncido a Take, quien no parecía muy contento.

- Para poneros así, subid a una de las habitaciones de arriba. Dejad de montar el espectáculo.

Me incorporé y miré a Ryan, quien me lanzaba una mirada sugestiva. Le ignoré. No estaba tan frustrada como para acostarme con él. Una cosa era besarle y otra muy distinta…

Dejé de pensar en ello y volví a mirar la pista de baile. Vi a Tsubaki con Patty y Liz. Esta última me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara. Me volví a girar para encarar a los chicos que tenía a mi lado.

- No te preocupes, Take. No volverá a suceder. – el muchacho se fue sin decir nada.

- ¿Nos vamos arriba? – me preguntó Ryan mientras mordisqueaba mi oreja.

- Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo me voy con Liz.

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora mismo vuelvo – le dije rápidamente – pero Liz me quiere contar algo.

- Vale. - me dijo con mala cara.

Fui camino de mi amiga, dejándole atrás. En pocos pasos llegué a su lado.

- ¿Quién era ese?

- Ryan, un amigo

Incluso Tsubaki se rió de lo que dije.

- No parece un amigo

- Parece que quiere salir conmigo

- Es bastante guapo - comentó Tsubaki

- ¿Y cómo besa?

- Increíblemente bien – respondí con la cabeza bien alta.

- Pobre Soul – murmuró Tsubaki. Se lo estaba diciendo a sí misma, pero fui capaz de oírla pese al ruido.

- ¿Qué pasa con Soul?

- ¡Oh! Nada – se apresuró a decir sonrojada. Sin lugar a dudas pensó que no la escucharía – es solo que, bueno, le vi algo borracho.

- Eso no es noticia.

Bailé un poco más con las chicas. Me resultaba indiferente que Soul se emborrachara o no, por regla general siempre lo hacia. Aunque tampoco podía ignorar aquello al cien por cien. Suspiré.

- Chicas. Me voy un rato con Ryan y luego me marcho a casa con Soul, ¿va? Nos vemos mañana.

- De acuerdo.

- Que te diviertas, Maka.

Eso último me lo dijo Liz con una sonrisa pícara. Le saqué la lengua en repuesta.

- Has estado mucho tiempo fuera – me acusó como un niño pequeño.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me han dicho que Soul está muy mal.

Eso era mentira, pero no me apetecía estar más tiempo allí.

Ryan empezó a soltar una serie de incoherencias acerca de mi compañero. Procuré ignorarlas todas.

- Nos vemos mañana en clase.

- Vale – aceptó a regañadientes.

Se agachó y me dio un beso de despedida. Se lo devolví de buena gana.

No fue muy difícil encontrar a Soul. Estaba con Black Star en un sofá que tenía pinta de ser muy cómodo. Me dirigí hacia ellos dos. Por el camino tuve que esquivar un cubata tirado al suelo. Estaba roto.

- Hola, chicos.

- ¿Te lo estas pasando bien?

No me gustó nada el tono de voz de Soul. Fui a contestarle algo pero Black Star me hizo un gesto para que cerrara la boca.

- ¿Te lo llevas para casa?

- Sí, claro.

- No necesito una niñera.

Suspiré. Increíblemente se iba a poner difícil. Le tendí la mano. Por un momento se resistió, pero al final la cogió con fuerza.

- Hasta mañana, Black Star – me despedí.

- Hasta luego, tíos. Ya sabes Soul, si necesitas algo…

- Lo sé. No debo dejarlo.

Ignoré su pequeña conversación y tiré de mi compañero cuando pensé que ya habían terminado.

Caminamos en silencio, cogidos de la mano. Durante un momento se me olvido absolutamente todo lo que había hecho en la fiesta. ¿Acaso tenía importancia? Soul caminaba a mi lado sin soltarme la mano, con la suficiente fuerza como para que no se separasen pero al mismo tiempo, como si fuera algo frágil, la trataba con muchísimo cuidado.

- ¿Qué tal lo has pasado?

No había ningún tono ácido en su voz como antes.

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Te extrañé. No vuelvas a irte lejos.

Tardamos media hora a pie en llegar a casa, pero Soul no estaba en condiciones de conducir, pese a que no parecía estar tan mal. Mañana recogeríamos la moto, o la recogería él solo, según como se presentaran las cosas.

Cerré la puerta del piso y me encaminé junto a Soul a su habitación. Le senté en la cama.

- ¿No te vas a acostar?

Me miró sin decirme nada. Suspiré. No podía creerme que tuviera que cambiarle yo. Me coloqué delante de él.

- No volverás a irte, ¿verdad?

- No, Soul.

- Eres muy importante para mí, Maka

Me comentó Soul mientras le quitaba los botones de su camisa. Levanté la mirada topándome con sus ojos sin perder el ritmo. Le sonreí.

- Tú también eres muy importante para mí.

Desabotoné el último y le quité la camisa. Él movió los brazos obedientemente para que no me costara tanto. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron mi persona. Me miraban intensamente y no pude sino sentirme cohibida. Por esa razón evité su penetrante mirada. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros, pero me comporté como si no los hubiera puesto ahí.

Aflojé su cinturón y le desabroché los pantalones.

- Te quiero, Maka.

No me pude seguir moviendo. Aquello que tanto había ansiado escuchar por parte de mi compañero, por fin abandonaba sus suaves y exquisitos labios.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, coloqué mi mano izquierda en su mejilla derecha y le besé la otra.

- Yo también te quiero, Soul.

Fue en ese momento cuando la verdad de mis palabras me abrumó.

Nunca hubo ninguna duda. Siempre ha sido Soul. Siempre. Mi vida gira alrededor suyo, nunca ha habido otro pilar en mi vida más que él. Todos mis lazos estaban conectados hacia su persona. Ya podrían caer todos mis amigos, ya podría desaparecer Ryan y morir el mundo que mientras Soul estuviera con vida, yo estaría en paz. Por el contrario, si es él quien cae, aunque todo esté con vida, mi alma marchitaría.

Le puse el pijama sin pensar en otra cosa. Ya no podría seguir jugando con Ryan, aunque no voy a negar que me duele pensar así. No puedo negar que también le necesito en mi vida.

Soul se metió en la cama y le arropé. No pude evitar darle un beso en la frente.

- Que tengas dulces sueños, Soul.

Le susurré dulcemente. Colocó una mano en mi mejilla y me sonrió. Busqué la otra a tientas sin cortar el contacto visual. La encontré a malas penas y de forma automática nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Bajé la mirada intrigada por el extraño tacto de su mano. Tenía la palma vendada.

- Te quiero. Te quiero de verdad.

* * *

Bueno, y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, jejejeje

me parece qe al final no acabó como quiza esperariais, y tengo que reconocer que yo tampoco esperaba este final. Pero bueno, por lo menos Maka ya lo tiene todo claro y Soul le ha dicho lo que siente, =D

De todas formas, para quien le guste Ryan, que no se preocupe, no se va a rendir. Seguirá luchando, de hecho en el proximo capitulo pondré un enfrentamiento, ajajaja

Esta vez no pongo adelanto porque me he dado prisa, ademas de que no tengo costumbre de ponerlo, xD

Ya sabeis que para leer el proximo capitulo hay que llegar a los 39 reviews, aunque si son más no pasa absolutamente nada, =)

y eso es todo por hoy!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola gente! Hoy estoy de buen humor, bueno llevo los últimos días de muy buen humor, pero es que vuestros reviews me ponen así =D muchas gracias por todos ellos.

Por eso os debo una disculpa. Siento haber escrito un final de mierda en el anterior capitulo. A mí tampoco me gustaba pero no se me ocurría nada mejor =S.

Bueno, os dejo el siguiente capitulo (con un mejor final), espero que os guste.

* * *

Me levanté sigilosamente y cogí mi ropa antes de ir al baño. Me metí debajo del chorro de agua fría e intenté no pensar en nada. Sin embargo resulta muy difícil cuando el chico de quien estas enamorada hasta las trancas te dice que te quiere. Vale, vale, aún no lo tengo todo realmente ganado, pero es un comienzo. Me propuse descubrir el sentido de ese _te quiero _para antes de que termine el día.

No pude evitar que una risita nerviosa escape de mis labios. ¿Qué pasa si es en el sentido que más anhelo y deseo? ¿Cómo sería nuestra vida desde entonces? ¿Seguiríamos con nuestras habitaciones o dormiríamos juntos? Unos temblores de anticipación recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras un sonrojo se extendía por mi rostro. Tendría que dejar de pensar en esas cosas o me acabaría convirtiendo en una pervertida. Me enjaboné sin poder borrar la estúpida sonrisa de mi cara y después me quedé un poco más de lo necesario bajo el chorro de agua fría en un intento de bajar mi temperatura corporal. Me vestí distraída mientras tatareaba la melodía de hace unos días.

No toqué la puerta de Soul esa mañana. Le dejé ahí, dormido. A fin de cuentas, era viernes, tampoco se perdería nada importante.

Tosté un trozo de pan y corté un tomate. No tenía mucha hambre esa mañana, así que preparé algo tan ligero como sencillo. Puse las tostadas en un plato y después los trozo de tomate encima. Por último eché un poco de aceite por todo. Me senté en la silla cuando oí una puerta abrirse. Soul me miraba sorprendido.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días – los ojos se le fueron abriendo poco a poco mientras me miraba – resulta extraño que no hayas entrado a despertarme.

- Pensé que querrías dormir más.

- Siempre quiero dormir más – lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Se sentó a mi lado sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario.

- ¿Te preparo algo?

- No tengo hambre, gracias.

No añadió nada más. Se limitó a observarme comer. Eso me puso totalmente nerviosa. Debería sacarle algún tipo de conversación, quizá así se concentraba en algo que no fuera yo. No es que no me guste que se fije en mí, pero hay ciertos límites.

- Y ¿cómo es que hoy te has levantado a tiempo?

- Oí el agua y supuse que te estabas duchando.

Tardé más de veinte minutos en la ducha, no quiero ni imaginarme que hizo cuando _supuso_ que _yo_ me estaba duchando.

- Pues te podrías haber levantado antes.

Una pícara sonrisa se extendió por su angelical rostro. No necesité nada más para saberlo.

- Hubiera perdido el tiempo.

De acuerdo, esa ha sido demasiada información. Carraspeé sonoramente y me metí en la boca un enorme trozo de tomate. Corría en riesgo de atragantarme, pero no le di importancia. Fui consciente en todo momento de la intensa mirada de Soul. La ignoré lo mejor que pude.

Intenté llevar mi mente por otros caminos y me topé con mis recuerdos sobre anoche. Su declaración de ayer. ¿De verdad fue una declaración? Espero que sí. Le miré sin poder evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Nada me hacía más feliz.

Tenía que hablar con Ryan. No seguiría correteando a su alrededor, me concentraría en mi compañero. Quizá no era una causa tan perdida. Quizá tenía algo de esperanza.

Sin poder evitarlo alargué una mano y la coloqué en la mejilla de Soul. Sentí como su alma saltaba de alegría ante el contacto y la mía le acompañó cuando sentí aquello. Ladeó la cabeza para que estuviera acunada por mi mano. Era tan sumamente guapo. Podría quedarme así durante cien años que no sentiría el paso del tiempo. Sin cambiar de posición nos miramos a los ojos embobados. Todo era tan perfecto. No era ninguna causa perdida, sino la más maravillosa del mundo. Complacida observé como ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza y me daba un beso en la palma de la mano. Aparté el plato con el poco desayuno que me quedaba y me concentré plenamente en él. Puse mi otra mano en su mejilla libre.

Apoyó una de sus manos en mis hombros para después acariciarme la espalda. En ningún momento rompimos el contacto visual.

- Nunca pensé que estaría así contigo – susurré temiendo que se rompiera la magia.

- Ya te lo dije, Maka – me contestó en el mismo modo – me gusta mi compañera.

Me hizo bastante gracia que repitiera las palabras que no se borraron de mi mente.

- No entendía el sentido.

- ¿Te lo demuestro?

No me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de besarle hasta ese momento. Nos habíamos inclinado el uno al otro poco a poco y ahora estábamos a escasos milímetros. Aspiré su exquisito aroma. Incluso recién levantado, y sin duchar, olía increíblemente bien. Nuestros labios se rozaron. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Besaría Soul y nada ni nadie me arruinaría el momento…

La puerta principal se abrió enérgicamente.

- ¡Hola!

Blair apareció totalmente sonriente. Nos miró con cara divertida y unas ojeras que revelaban que había trasnochado. Soul y yo ya nos encontrábamos totalmente separados. Fuimos muy rápidos. La gata no sospechaba absolutamente nada. Miré a mi compañero. Se comportaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Suspiré resignada mientras me acordaba de toda la familia de Blair. ¿Cómo se le ocurría aparecer en ese momento tan crucial de mi vida? ¿Qué no sabe lo que es esperar? No. No lo sabe. Tan solo es una gata pervertida. Espera, ¿gata pervertida?

- ¡Buenos días, Soul!

- No, Blair.

Demasiado tarde. Sin posibilidad de salvación, le saltó encima amortiguando el choque con sus enormes pechos. Por eso a pesar de la fuerza del impacto la cara de mi compañero no sufrió. Aún.

No varié mi expresión mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la nevera. Abrí el congelador, cogí una cubitera, saqué los hielos y los metí en un recipiente.

- Cuidado con el calor, chicos.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, les tiré los cubitos de hielo.

* * *

Este día se me había pasado increíblemente rápido. El hecho de que Soul no se había separado de mí ni un momento, ayudó a esa perspectiva. Estábamos en las taquillas con todos los demás, a excepción de Liz. Esta chica no sabe que significa límite. Para su próximo cumpleaños le compraré un diccionario.

Como era viernes, planeábamos el fin de semana. No teníamos muchas ideas buenas aunque en nuestra defensa diré que no se puede pensar bien con música de fondo. Nuestra música, si se le podía llamar música, era Black Star con su halo. Antes me daba vergüenza ajena, ahora lo considero algo normal. Por eso no me constaba ignorar las miradas que nos lanzaban. Entre esas miradas pude apreciar una tan verde como la mía. La reconocí al instante.

- Un momento, ahora vuelvo.

Rápidamente me dirigí a él. Me estaba esperando en la puerta. Tenía una radiante sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

- Hola, guapa.

- Hola, guapo – nada más decir aquello me arrepentí - ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro – miró a su compañera – Ahora voy, Rose.

- Me voy a casa de Josh. Hola, Maka, ¿qué tal?

- Hola, Rose.

Era súper fácil llevarse bien con esta chica.

- ¿Vamos? – me urgió Ryan.

Caminamos a la parte trasera del colegio, donde los árboles se hacían más espesos. El área de entrenamiento. Llegamos a un pequeño claro y allí nos paramos.

Su mirada no era tierna, tampoco tenía admiración. Sin embargo poseía un brillo especial que me hacía ver que yo era muy importante, que esperaba algo que no podía darle. Eso me partía el alma. No quería hacerle daño.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Yo… verás…

Respiré hondo. No podía vacilar si quería hacerlo bien. Sentí como me abrazaba.

- Tranquila, estoy contigo.

Levanté la mirada hasta toparme con la suya. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿por qué ahora?

- Ryan, yo…

Esperó pacientemente.

- Ryan, yo no puedo darte lo que buscas.

Cada palabra me desgarró la garganta mientras la decía. Su expresión cambió a una de puro dolor cuando entendió lo que le dije. Cerré los ojos pero esa imagen no se borró. Me dolía mí también en el cetro de mi ser. Me alejé de él temiendo que mi cercanía le perjudicara.

- Entonces, desapareceré.

- ¡No!

Mi respuesta fue inmediata. No debería haberlo hecho, pero tampoco pude evitarlo. Estaba tan confundido como dolido.

- Te necesito en mi vida, Ryan.

- ¿Para hacerme daño?

- No. Te quiero, pero de forma muy distinta a como me quieres tú a mí.

- Eso no vale. Si de verdad me quieres, dejarás que me vaya para no hacerme daño.

Eso era cierto, pero soy una egoísta.

- Lo siento.

- Estas un poco confusa, Maka. – no me di cuenta de que su expresión había cambiado hasta que fue demasiado tarde – déjame ayudarte.

- No, Ryan.

- Me quieres como yo a ti.

- No-

No me dejó continuar. Juntó nuestro labios en un beso tierno. Intenté negarme, intenté forcejear, pero no conseguí quitármelo. Hacía fuerza para que no me alejara aprisionándome contra su cuerpo.

Sentí una sacudida muy cerca de mi cara. El beso se rompió abruptamente y Ryan cayó al suelo de forma violenta. A mi lado se encontraba Soul. Enfurecido, pero increíblemente guapo. La ira no deforma sus facciones como al resto de la gente.

- Soul. ¿Qué has hecho?

- Le he golpeado.

- Ya lo sé. Pero-

- Te estaba besando. – me cortó, luego se dirigió a Ryan – No vuelvas a tocarla.

Sus palabras eran frías como el hielo y la amenaza claramente palpable.

Ryan se levantó con exagerada tranquilidad. Una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

- Largo de aquí, Evans. No la he obligado a nada.

- ¿A no?

De forma automática sacó las hojas de su cuerpo conforme dijo eso. Ryan convirtió su mano en el filo de una espada. Iban a pelear y yo no podía permitirlo.

- Soul.

Fue apenas un susurro, pero mi compañero pudo percibirlo. Se giró hacia mí. Su dolor era mucho más agudo y me traspasó completamente. Se me abrió un agujero en el pecho y no pude hablar. Había malinterpretado mi susurro.

- ¿Con quién te quedas, Maka?

Me quedé muda. Le mente se me quedó en blanco incapacitándome. Creí escuchar que alguien dijo algo, pero no estoy segura. Sus voces se fueron apagando poco a poco. Apenas fui consciente del chirrido metálico de ambas armas al chocar.

Tenía que escoger como si fueran chucherías. Quedarme con uno, tirar al otro. No podía hacer algo así. No quería. Deseaba tener a los dos en mi vida. Les necesitaba. Eran mis pilares. Abrí la boca para decirles algo, pero las palabras se me quedaron trabadas. Volví a intentarlo para obtener el mismo resultado. No me lo podía creer. Respiré hondo. Si no podía hablar tendría que moverme.

Después de unos momentos en blanco, mi mente analizó a velocidad de vértigo lo que ocurría. Yo era la técnico, me encontraba en ventaja respecto a ellos. Ambos se prepararon para dar un golpe mortal. Aproveché aquello.

Rápida como era me situé entre ellos dos. Con el hombro derecho, paré la guadaña de Soul, con la mano izquierda cogí la espada de Ryan. Este último fue el único que me cortó. Me encontraba en sintonía con mi compañero.

- ¡Dejad ya de hacer el idiota!

Ryan observó horrorizado como caía una gota de sangre desde mi mano al suelo. La ira de Soul empezó a subir niveles mientras eso ocurría. Me giré a encararlo soltando la hoja de Ryan.

- Tranquilízate, Soul.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? – preguntó encolerizado. Me cogió la mano y me enseñó la herida – te ha abierto la palma.

- Ya lo sé – la aparté de él.

- Maka, yo…

- ¡Tú calla!

Le di un manotazo a Soul en el pecho conforme dijo eso.

- No te preocupes – le dije con una sonrisa

- Déjame que te ayude.

Soul alejó de un manotazo a Ryan cuando éste fue a cogerme de la mano. Situó su cuerpo entre nosotros.

- Ya lo hago yo.

Me agarró de la cintura como si fuera a caerme y me empujó lejos de allí. Luché para que me soltara, pero fue casi imposible. Tenía más fuerza que yo.

- Lo siento, Ryan. – la decisión, la maldita decisión – supongo que siempre podremos ser amigos.

Lo cazó al vuelo. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y el dolor volvió a su rostro. Un segundo después lo guardó todo bajo una máscara.

- Quizás.

Me dolía verle así. Me dolía hacerle daño de esa forma, pero no podía estar con él, no cuando el hombre de mis sueños me amaba tanto como yo a él.

Caminamos hasta la enfermería del Shibusen mientras una sonrisita se extendía por el rostro perfecto de Soul. Abrió la puerta, entramos rápidamente y volvió a cerrarla. Sin dificultad aparente me levantó y me sentó en una mesa. Fue a abrazarme, pero le detuve.

- Creía que no querías que se aprovecharan de mí.

Me resultaba muy difícil concentrarme mientras me deslumbraba con la mejor de sus sonrisas, sin embrago pude conseguir un tono levemente sarcástico.

- Lo siento, Maka. Soy un mentiroso. La verdad es que me ponía increíblemente celoso verte con ese.

- Ryan.

- No importa.

Me rozó la mejilla con sus dedos. Suspiré ante el contacto. No quería olvidarme de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero todo mi ser le pertenecía a Soul. Si no quería que pensara en ello, no lo haría.

- El día que volviste borracha a casa, me dijiste que me querías. Era un poco confuso verte corretear, y lo que no es corretear, con ese.

- Creía que no me correspondías.

No me di cuenta de que estábamos hablando en susurros hasta que lo sentimos todo demasiado silencioso. Demasiado solitario. Soul pareció percatarse de lo mismo. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello. Lo atraje hacia mí mientras jugueteaba con los pelos de su nuca. No me incomodaba esa soledad, es más, la agradecía. Bueno, más que soledad, intimidad. Esa palabra definía mejor aquello. El rostro de Soul y el mío no podrían estar a escasos milímetros, su aliento no podría golpearme en los labios sin aquella intimidad.

- Así que ya lo sabías. – cuchicheé.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que su sonrisa se volvía más arrogante. Capturé su labio inferior con los míos. Delicioso.

- Mmmm

Nuestros labios se fundieron y, nada más ocurrir aquello, todo desapareció. La enfermería, el Shibusen, Death City, todo se desvaneció elevándome por los aires. Floté junto con mi compañero hasta una nube donde pude tocar la auténtica felicidad. Donde nada importaba, salvo él.

Nos separamos lentamente. Contorneó mis labios con su lengua. Me los relamí.

- Bueno, vamos a ver tu mano.

No le contesté. Me limité a dársela obedientemente. Sin dejar de sonreír me la desinfectó y luego la vendó un poco alegando que era algo profunda. Cuando terminó bajé de un salto, me cogió de la mano buena y salimos del instituto camino a casa. Aunque se me olvidada algo.

- Tenemos la moto en casa de Take. - comenté cuando me acordé.

- ¡Qué fastidio! No me he traído las llaves.

Lo dejé correr. Me resultaba imposible enfadarme ese día. Es más, sonreí con más ganas.

Llegamos al parque que estaba enfrente de casa. Solo nos quedaba atravesarlo para llegar a nuestro apartamento y ponerle la guinda a nuestro día perfecto. Bueno, casi perfecto contando la conversación con Ryan. Sin embargo, alguien de arriba me odia, o no me quiere lo suficiente.

- ¡Hey! Chicos.

¡Qué animado se veía Black Star! Vino corriendo hacia nosotros ignorando mi cara de medio desagrado, fijándose en mi cara de medio extasis.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, tío? – comentó Soul - ¿Nos esperabas?

- Sabes que-

Se calló abruptamente y miró medio horrorizado a Soul. Yo también lo hice, no creía que fuera a hacerle lo mismo que a Liz. Y no lo hizo. Mi compañero tenía todo el cuello lleno de sangre. Sin embargo, Ryan no llegó a tocarle, ¿cómo…?

Me miré la mano vendada. Black Star hizo lo mismo. Me miró de forma sugestiva mientras un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

- ¿Qué habéis hecho?

El tono de su pregunta era muy sugerente. No pude evitar sonrojarme pese a saber que no era lo adecuado. Por la mirada de nuestro _amigo _tuve la certeza de que no lo olvidaría nunca, del mismo modo que no dejaría que a nadie se le olvidara, y lo peor de todo es que lo único que hicimos fue besarnos. No solo dirá que mancillamos el colegio, sino que todo el mundo le creerá.

Comprobado, alguien de arriba me odia.

* * *

(Bueno, creo que este final queda mejor)

¿Qué os ha parecido este capitulo? ¿un poco rollo? ¿pasable?

¿sabeis? he estado pensando y creo que los capitulos no son tan divertidos como esperaba escribir, parecen my serios con todo este rollo de SoulxMakaxRyan, por eso he tomado la decisión de hacer uno de relleno. Aprovechando que el día siguiente (en el fic) es sabado, voy a hacer un día de chicas. Quizas así se mejore algo, [ya tengo unas cuantas ideas para Liz y Patty ;)].

Y ¿qué más os iba a decir? no me acuerdo, bueno, lo siento otra vez por el final de mierda del otro capitulo, muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, me he tardado en actualizar porque estoy de examenes... ¡Ah! y alguien me ha comentado que echa en falta a Kid, bueno ante eso he de decir que yo tambien, por lo que lo sacare en proximos capitulos, ya no voy a seguir el manga =P

Si quereis leer la continuacion mandarme un review, lo subire tan pronto lleguemos a los 51 (y tenga tiempo, tambien me gustaria continuar mi otro fic Infiel)

y eso es todo por hoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya he vuelto, despue de todo este mes de vacaciones.**

**Aquí os traigo la mañana del sábado en el próximo capitulo será la tarde, sino se hacía demasiado largo.**

**Espero que os guste este.**

* * *

Hoy era ese día de la semana que resultaba perfecto para quedarse en la cama hasta media mañana, tumbarse en el sofá viendo una película o, simplemente, mirar por la ventana mientras pasan las horas. En definitiva, no hacer nada. Es decir, hoy era sábado. Sin embargo, Liz no comparte conmigo esa idea. A diferencia mía, ella prefería mostrarse activa. No perder el tiempo cuando se puede ir al centro comercial de la ciudad a despilfarrar un poco el dinero. No me molestaría si no fuera porque yo tengo que formar parte de sus planes.

Por eso, mientras disfrutaba de uno de mis sueños más placenteros, alguien empezó a hablar. Cada vez lo hacía más alto y, si mi oído no fallaba, también vibraba. Tardé unos segundos en descubrir que era mi propia voz la que oía. No entendía como estar hablando sin darme cuenta. ¿Seguiría soñando? No lo creo. Aún no estoy tan loca. Me esforcé por descubrir que era lo que estaba diciendo. Aquello era de lo más desconcertante. Cada segundo que pasaba lo decía más alto y, sin embargo, no me entendía. Me esforcé por abrir los ojos para toparme con la semioscuridad de mi habitación. Unos suaves rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas. Se me aclaró la cabeza un poco y descifré lo que decía.

"Está llamando la loca de las compras"

No hablaba yo, sino mi móvil. Me estaba llamando Liz. Cambié su timbre de llamada grabándome a mi misma ya que no encontraba ninguna canción me recordara a ella. Puse mala cara. ¿Quién se creía que era? Es cierto que el reloj marcaba las diez, pero tenía derecho a hacer el vago un día a la semana, ¿verdad?

El móvil dejó de sonar y el ansiado silencio inundó la habitación. Volví a cerrar los ojos intentando recuperar el sueño que se me arrebató cruelmente, cuando volvió a sonar la misma melodía. De mala gana, salí de entre los brazos de Soul y cogí el maldito móvil. Corté la llamada antes de cogerlo. Quizá de esa manera descubría que me había despertado y dejaba de llamar. Volvió a sonar estando aún en mi mano.

- Maka, así no hay quien duerma. – se quejó Soul – deja el móvil en el salón o en mi cuarto. Ya se cansará.

Le hice caso. Abrí un poco la puerta de mi habitación y lo tiré al sofá. No había dejado de sonar cuando cerré la puerta, pero el silencio volvió a acompañarnos. Sonreí levemente y volví a la cama. Soul abrió los brazos a modo de invitación y me acurruqué contra su pecho. No me hubiera costado volver a dormirme si no hubiera sonado su móvil. Ambos soltamos una maldición y nos lanzamos a por él. No me hizo falta ver la pantalla para saber de quién se trataba. Liz. Soul me lo entregó claramente enfadado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – no me molesté en ocultar mi enfado.

- Maka, estás ilocalizable, ¿ te ha ocurrido algo? – contestaron al otro lado – es que verás, te he llamado dos veces al móvil y una se cortó, no entiendo como ha ocurrido eso, pero asi fue. – dijo con voz inocente.

- Sí, te creo. Te colgué yo.

- ¿En serio? – pareció una niña de cinco años al decir esas dos simples palabras. En otra situación me hubiera hecho gracia.

- En serio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estaba plácidamente dormida.

- Vaya – se notó claramente que ignoró el veneno que destilaba mi voz – Pero ahora estas despierta.

- Sí-

- Entonces no hay problema – me cortó – Patty y yo hemos quedado con Tsubaki en el centro comercial. Ven.

Debí habérmelo imaginado. No solo se conforma con despertarme, sino que además me da órdenes.

- Hoy viene Kid, ¿recuerdas? Dijiste que querías renovar tu armario, ¿qué mejor excusa para ir de compras que la fiesta de bienvenida de un amigo?

Me tenía pillada. No me dejaba oportunidad para negarme, ya que todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Bufé molesta esperando que lo escuchara.

- ¿Es eso un sí?

- Sí, es un sí.

- Pues te quiero en la puerta principal en veinte minutos.

Colgué cuando le empezó a decir una serie de incoherencias a su hermana. Dejé el móvil en la mesa y me acerqué a mi cama. Soul se había hecho una bola debajo de mis sábanas. Tuve que esforzarme por quitárselas un poco. A más le quitaba yo, más se oponía él.

- Soul – susurré – me ha ganado. Tengo que estar en el centro comercial en veinte minutos. Seguramente comemos fuera, así que nos vemos esta tarde.

Emitió un sonido que pudo entenderse como "Vale, te he escuchado, ahora déjame dormir". Le di un beso en la mejilla y volví a taparle tal y como estaba antes. Cogí mi ropa y me dirigí al baño, esperando que una ducha consiguiera despejarme lo suficiente para enfrentarme a "la loca de las compras".

* * *

No me molesté en llegar a la hora establecida. Tampoco es que me importara. Encontré a Tsubaki sentada en un banco cercano, esperando pacientemente. Me acerqué a ella y la saludé mientras me sentaba a su lado. Miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera. Había llegado diez minutos tarde. Miré arrepentida a mi amiga.

- No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar. Creía que ya nos estarías esperando.

- ¿Y Liz y Patty?

Tsubaki rió entre dientes antes de contestar.

- Solucionando un problema de vida o muerte, pero ya te contarán.

- Entonces acierto al decir que tenemos que esperar.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, no será mucho. Estaba casi solucionado cuando vimos la hora. Vine casi corriendo pensando que estarías aquí.

Traté de imaginarme una situación que fuera de vida o muerte para Liz, pero no pude. Tendré que esperar a que lleguen las hermanas Thompson para desvelar el misterio. Aquel misterio que no me intrigaba mucho, he de añadir. Seguramente sería otra de sus tonterías.

No pasó mucho antes de sentir la frecuencia de su alma a escasos metros de donde estábamos. Ladeé la cabeza para ver a ambas con una sonrisa triunfante. Tsubaki siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

- Ahí llegan.

- Hola, Maka – me saludó Patty cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca.

Liz se acercó a mí con paso decisivo y me abrazó con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- Lo conseguí – me dijo mientras apretujaba mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué has conseguido? – pregunté cuando la separé de mí.

Ignorando aparentemente mi pregunta, le entregó la bolsa que llevaba a su hermana al mismo tiempo que sacaba una falda preciosa. No pude evitar alargar una mano para tocarla, me encantaba. Quería otra igual al precio que fuera. Liz debió de leer aquello en mi mirada.

- Lo siento, pero es la única que quedaba. De todas formas no me fue fácil conseguirla. Resulta que cuando la vi me dirigí a por ella todo lo rápido que pude, como es lógico. Sin embargo, me puse tan nerviosa que se me cayó de las manos, ¿te lo puedes creer?

Tuve ganas de responder afirmativamente, pero no pude. Aquella falda me había hipnotizado por completo, por lo que, lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla como si fuera idiota.

- Entonces me agaché a recogerla cuando otra pava puso sus zarpas en esta preciosidad. Empezó a reclamar que era suya y que la soltara. ¡Yo había llegado primero! Me pertenecía por derecho y no lo quería admitir. Entonces llegó una empleada intentando poner paz, y fue en ese momento cuando me escabullí a los probadores.

- Allí se la probó y le quedaba bien – continuó Patty con la misma intensidad – pero la tía esa no aceptaba su derrota.

- No, claro que no. Era tonta. – Liz volvió a retomar la narrativa – Se puso muy violenta, y no soltó la falda. Empecé a pensar que la rompería. Luego, llegaron unas empleadas que intentaron separarla.

- Cuando pareció calmarse un poco, miré la hora – intervino Tsubaki – creía que ya estarías aquí y vine corriendo.

- Sí, a Liz tan solo le quedaba pagar para irnos.

Con un sobre esfuerzo, aparté la mirada de la recién adquirida falda y miré a Liz.

- ¿Tanto tardas en pagar?

- Bueno… - parecía avergonzada – es que, la chica de antes… empezó a rondar por los alrededores y me puse nerviosa.

- Pero no hizo nada.

- No – me contestó Patty alicaída.

Levanté una ceja atónita. Nunca pensé que a Patty le fueran a gustar las peleas tanto como a Black Star. Quizá habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos.

Entramos sin perder más tiempo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no podía mirar mal a Patty. Ella no era la única que había caído en el lado oscuro. Aunque en mi caso, en vez de Black Star, era Liz. Reconozco que me asusté de mí misma, al darme cuenta de que en cuestión de segundos localicé todas las tiendas que me gustaban. Mi cuerpo se había tensado con el fin de llegar lo antes posible a cualquier prenda que me gustara. Fruncí el ceño desconcertada, aunque esa sensación duró poco. Mis ojos se posaron en la camiseta perfecta para la fiesta que le teníamos preparada para Kid. Medio hipnotizada me dirigí hacia ella sin preocuparme de que el resto me siguiera o no. Rápidamente busqué mi talla y una vez la encontré, fui a probármela. Me quedaba que ni pitado. Me di una vuelta delante del espejo para comprobar si estaba bien por todos los ángulos. Ni una sola imperfección.

No evitar gritar de pura emoción. En el probador de al lado Liz hizo lo mismo. ¿Habría ella encontrado algo con lo que conjuntar esa falda divina? No esperé más y salí a toda prisa. Ella también lo hizo. Ambas teníamos el mismo brillo en los ojos. El mismo brillo que se apagó de forma abrupta cuando vimos que teníamos la misma camiseta puesta.

- ¡¿De qué vas, tía? – gritamos al unísono.

- Me va perfecta con la falda.

La miré de arriba abajo. Tenía todo el conjunto puesto y, para mi desgracia, también tenía razón.

- ¿Y qué? Ya que tú tienes la falda, dame a mí la camiseta.

- ¿Qué os parece si no se la queda nadie? – sugirió la apacible voz de Tsubaki.

Fui a rechistar pero no pude cuando vi a Liz entrar en el probador con mala cara y sacar la camiseta a los pocos segundos. Mi amiga me miró con expresión severa. Suspiré. Entré en el probador y me quité la camiseta. Sin embargo miré el precio antes de dársela a Patty. Se me había ocurrido la mejor idea que tendría jamás. Me tomé mi tiempo para volver a vestirme. Mi percepción de almas me indicó que Liz se había relajado lo suficiente como para concentrarse en otra cosa y el resto se había relajado con ella. Todo ocurría tal y como esperaba.

Salí del probador de la forma más sigilosa posible. En mi mano derecha tenía exactamente lo que costaba y con mi mano izquierda cogí la camiseta. Me acerqué al mostrador y esperé a que la mujer que estaba delante acabara de pagar lo suyo. El alma de Liz empezó a moverse peligrosamente mientras subía mi desesperación. Si me veía comprándola acabaríamos teniendo una buena pelea. El corazón me latía fuertemente. Cuando entró en mi campo de visión, pude notarlo hacer presión contra mis costillas dolorosamente. ¿Es que esta mujer estaba comprando media tienda?

No vi el momento en el cual se fue dejándome el camino libre. Apresuradamente entregué la camiseta para que le quitaran los dispositivos antirrobo junto con el dinero. Rechacé la bolsa y la metí en mi bolso.

- Gracias

Me alejé rápidamente de allí sin que ninguna de las tres me viera. Cuando me encontré en el otro lado de la tienda respiré tranquila. Noté que Tsubaki se acercaba a mí. Fingí que me interesaban los pantalones que estaban cerca.

- ¿Encuentras algo?

- Nop. ¿Nos vamos a otra?

* * *

Me dejé caer agotada en uno de los sofás de un restaurante del centro. No había parado ni un segundo en toda la mañana y al final solo compré unos pantalones muy bien de precio, ropa interior y una camisa banca que llevaría al Shibusen como parte del uniforme. Además de mi camiseta. Liz no se había fiado de mí tanto como creí en un principio, por eso tuve que ponérmela debajo de mi ropa antes de que registrara mi bolso.

Un camarero se acercó a los pocos minutos y tomó nota de lo que queríamos. Me medio tumbé buscando una posición cómoda intentando ignorar la mirada intensa de Liz. No me gustaba nada.

- El camarero se fijaba mucho en ti, Maka – no, no me gustaba.

- Pero, ¿qué dices? Si yo soy la fea del grupo.

- Eso no es verdad – negó Tsubaki.

- En todo caso eres la envidia – dijo Liz mientras Patty asentía enérgicamente – Soul está muy bueno…

- ¿qué? – no entendía a donde quería llegar, sin embargo Liz ignoró mi pregunta junto al resto de los presentes mientras mantenía la mirada en un punto fijo y parecía caérsele la baba.

- Si yo lo cogía le hacía de todo y-

Le di una patada bajo la mesa sin preocuparme mucho en la fuerza que hacía.

- ¡Au! ¿por qué me pegas Maka?

- Porque estás hablando de mi novio.

- Cierto, perdona.

No estaba el más mínimo tono de arrepentimiento en su voz y eso me molestó mucho.

- Ni siquiera pienses en ello – le dije con voz amenazante.

- Que desconfiada.

- ¿de verdad crees que alguna de nosotras haría algo así?

- Celosilla – canturreó Patty con los brazos en alto.

Tenían razón. Aunque tampoco tienen que llevarme al límite.

- Tontas – les respondí con voz infantil y les saqué la lengua.

Todas se rieron y yo con ellas un buen rato. Más tarde nos trajeron la comida. La tomamos entre bromas y chistes. No pude imaginarme un lugar mejor que estar allí, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Disfrutar de una comida con tus mejores amigas. No lo cambiaría por nada.

Fue una llamada lo que hizo que nos diéramos cuenta de lo tarde que era. Estaban llamando a Patty, lo cual era inusual, aunque lo más raro era que la estaba llamando Black Star. Lo normal es que él hubiera llamado a Tsubaki. De todas formas no le dimos mayor importancia y seguimos hablando hasta que Patty pareció entrar en estado de histeria. Emitía ruidos muy raros y no dejaba de mirar a Tsubaki fijamente.

- ¿Patty? – dijo su hermana preocupada - ¿Qué te dice?

No contestó. Se limitó a cambiar la expresión. Ahora miraba a Tsubaki con adoración, como si fuera una diosa. Tengo que reconocer que me dio bastante miedo. Esta chica era muy impredecible.

Colgó con aire ausente sin dejar el brillo de adoración en sus ojos. Temerosa alargué una mano hacia ella. En cuanto la toqué le entraron unas convulsiones. Todas dejamos de respirar.

Rápida como un rayo, Patty se inclinó hacia Tsubaki y la cogió por los hombros. Los dedos parecieron clavarse en la piel.

Patty me haces daño.

- Te quiero. ¡Qué digo! Te amo, eres mi vida.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Vi como mi amiga soltaba a Tsubaki y se echaba las manos a la cabeza. Empezó a restregárselas por la cara de forma compulsiva mientras murmuraba cosas como _partida, increíble, casa_. Volví a alargar la mano hacia ella. Me arrepentí de inmediato. Ahora me miraba a mí.

- Tengo que irme.

Creí que me había librado, pero entonces me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me besó. Me quedé estática. Tan solo fueron unos segundos, no movió los labios, fue un simple pico, pero eso no hizo que me sintiera mejor. Atónita, vi como se alejaba Patty riendo igual que si estuviera loca. Bueno, Patty estaba loca.

Miré a Liz y a Tsubaki sin borrar la expresión de mi cara.

- Me han robado la inocencia.

Ellas no hicieron más que reir.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bueno? ¿malo?**

**A mí no me ha gustado mucho, pero ya sabeis que es vuestra opinión la que cuenta.**

**Cambiando de tema,**

** parece ser que mi historia Poker ha tenido éxito por lo que me preguntaba si querríais otra parecida. Leedla si no lo habeis hecho y decidme si quereis otra historia así, pero no me pidais una continuación, no voy a escribirla, ya vereis porque, jajajaja.**

**Espero vuestros reviews, subiré el siguiente capitulo cuando se llegue a los 57 y si son más mejor**

**hasta la proxima!  
**


End file.
